Heart Miracle The Musical
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Ini merupakan season 2 dari ICTM. Fuyuka dan Fubuki meneruskan hidup mereka...dalam jalannya masing-masing. Karir mereka telah memisahkan mereka. Dan ada rintangan di stiap karirnya. Bagaimana nasib mereka skarang? Chapter 8 updated, akankah junior vs senior usai? Youtube 4 more 'live' effects
1. Miracle's Intro

Fuyuka POV

_Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari sana…_

_Perasaanku tercampur-aduk…_

_Antara malu, kesal, sedih…semua bercampur menjadi satu!_

_Aku tau ini baru permulaan dari karir-ku…_

_Tapi aku tidak bisa terus begini!_

_Teman-temanku melihat adegan tadi…_

_Apa benar aku pantas menjadi seperti sekarang ini?_

_Aku pun terus berlari dan berlari…_

_DEG!_

_Ada sentuhan hangat menjamah pergelangan tanganku…_

_Siapa yang berani mengejarku sampai sini?_

#BGM: Maji de Kansha-Inazuma Eleven opening 2#

_Tsuyoku nareta ze hitori ja dekinakatta_

_Bokutachi ga meguri aeta koto ni maji de kansha!_

_Hey!_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlala_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla_

_Gamusha lala_

_Kyodai na kabe ga bokura no me no mae_

_Tachi hadakatte michi wo fusaideru_

_Soredemo kesshite senaka misenaide_

_Nakama to goal mezashi mae e_

_Fukanou wa nai minna to nara_

_Atsui samurai damashii marude inazuma_

_Saa koe wo dase! Ano oozora ni!_

_Daijoubu! Bokura kimi no tonari_

_Jinsei mada mada owatte nee ze!_

_Ha wo kuishibatte gaman shita kedo naichimatta_

_Demo minna ga kata wo tataite kureta_

_Hen ni terekusakute ienakattan da yo_

_Arigatou na bokutachi no kizuna ni maji de kansha_

_Hey!_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlala_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanal_

_Gamusha lala_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlala_

_Shanlanlanla shanlanlalan_

_Maji de kansha!_

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**Another SUPER GAJE series**_

_**A continuing sequel of Inazuma Camp The Musical**_

_**Heart Miracle The Musical**_

_**Starring: Kudou Fuyuka, Fubuki Shirou**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: All Inazuma Eleven characters are owned by level-5. I only own the plot**_

_**Warning: OOC, random**_

_**Note: If u don't like this, don't read. And most importantly, don't review.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu~**_

_Aku pun menoleh ke belakang…_

_Di sana kulihat…seseorang berambut biru._

_Kulitnya seputih salju…mata-nya bagaikan permata Aquamarine_

_Tangannya yang lembut menghangatkan tanganku yang dingin ini._

"_Fuyuka-san, kenapa kamu kabur dari sana?" tanyanya._

_Mata-nya menunjukkan bahwa dia kecewa akan apa yang telah terjadi._

"_Fuyuka-san tidak usah malu. Teman-teman termasuk aku mendukung Fuyuka-san kok! Apa yang Fuyuka-san khawatirkan?" tanya pemuda bersuara rendah itu._

_Aku pun hanya terdiam. Jantungku berdebar kencang._

_Petir pun menyambar…seolah-olah turut kecewa dengan peristiwa barusan._

"_Baiklah, aku akan perbaiki kesalahanku," jawabku._

"_Bagus! Ayo kita kembali ke sana!" jawabnya._

_Senyum yang manis terpancar di wajahnya._

_Dia pun menggandeng tanganku ke tempat yang tadi._

_Lebih tepatnya sih menarik, bukan menggandeng._

_Entah kenapa dia menarik tanganku kencang sekali…rasanya sampai pusing…_

_Setelah sampai, ia melepas tanganku perlahan._

"_Untuk berikutnya, kuserahkan pada-mu saja," jawab pemuda itu sambil melangkah pergi._

_Rasanya dia mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal dulu…_

Fubuki POV

"_Woi, Fubuki!" teriak Endou._

"_Ada apa, Endou-san?" tanyaku gugup._

"_Selamat! Kamu lolos audisi!" jawab sosok ber-ikat kepala jingga itu._

_Es krim yang aku pegang langsung jatuh saat itu juga._

"_Y-yang benar?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya._

"_Beneran! Nih, ada naskahnya! Kamu jadi protagonist utama!" jawabnya lagi._

_Aku pun melihat-lihat sekilas naskah itu._

"_Lalu, antagonis utamanya siapa?" tanyaku._

"_Itu…hasilnya baru mau diumumkan, ayo cepat!" jawabnya sambil membawa-ku ke ruang audisi._

_Rasanya senang sekali seperti ini!_

_Tapi…_

_Hidupku rasanya kurang lengkap kalau tidak ada 'dia'…_

Normal POV (Fuyuka Version)

"Fuyuka! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Touko.

"Tadi, apa yang Yukimura katakan padamu?" tanya Aoi.

Aoi? Ya…dia sahabat Fuyuka yang baru di sekolah-nya yang baru pula.

Sejak kejadian di Inazuma Camp, Fuyuka pindah sekolah. Dan…siapa sangka bahwa dia akan menjadi satu sekolah dengan Touko, Rika, dan terlebih lagi…Fubuki!

Tapi hal yang disayangkan adalah…Fubuki harus mengikuti audisi untuk sebuah peran film, di Eropa.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu, dan Fuyuka tidak mendengar kabar apa pun dari Fubuki. Fuyuka memang menganggap dia sebagai sahabat, tapi Fubuki-lah yang menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, yang menghangatkan tangannya di musim dingin yang membuat tangannya beku, yang menghapus air mata-nya tatkala ia menangis.

Tapi sekarang…?

Fuyuka tidak bisa melihat bayangan Fubuki lagi. Setidaknya masih ada Touko dan yang lainnya untuk menemaninya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Fuyuka kepada Aoi, junior-nya.

"Begitu…" sahut junior-nya.

"Maaf kalo kami bikin kamu takut. Kami tidak bermaksud kok," kata Touko.

Sebenarnya…apa yang dari tadi Fuyuka lakukan?

Fuyuka mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi model.

Model? Bukannya penyanyi?

Ya…menurut dia, karir sebagai penyanyi bisa menunggu.

Alhasil, ia lolos. Dan sekarang ia sedang syuting iklan.

Namun…ada adegan yang membuat ia malu setengah mati.

Adegan apakah itu. . .?

"Fuyuka, maaf kalo membuat-mu kaget!" sahut lawan main Fuyuka dalam iklan tersebut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Fuyuka gugup.

" Begitu ya…_yokatta_," jawab pemuda berambut oranye itu sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu khawatir jika Fuyuka tidak mau syuting adegan tadi lagi.

'Adegan tadi'?

Sekali lagi…adegan apakah itu…?

Adegan itu adalah…

Adegan _kissu_!

Walaupun lawan mainnya mencium pipi Fuyuka dengan lembut, tapi Fuyuka tetap saja takut. Ya…mungkin karena bukan Fubuki yang melakukannya.

Bicara soal lawan main…siapakah dia?

Ya, dia adalah Amemiya Taiyou. Pemain film yang kini sedang naik bunga, bukan naik daun lagi. Pantas saja Fuyuka merasa deg-degan saat dicium olehnya.

Walaupun itu hanya adegan untuk iklan, tapi orang-orang yang _mengagumi_ Fuyuka ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Amemiya.

Lihat saja bagaimana reaksi si junior Yukimura melihat adegan tadi…

"Oke, kita ulangi ya!" kata sutradara.

Normal POV (Fubuki Version)

"Jadi…di mana akan diumumkannya?" tanya Fubuki lagi.

"Di ruangan utama! Ayo cepat!" kata Endou seraya menarik tangan pemuda berambut _silver_ itu.

"Hai Fubuki, Endou! Selamat ya Fubuki, kamu dapat perannya!" kata pemuda ber-_ponytail _dari Inazuma All-Stars, Kazemaru.

"Makasih ya Kazemaru-san," sahut Fubuki.

"Eh, Kazemaru terpilih untuk menjadi sahabat Fubuki dalam film ini, lho!" tambah Kidou.

"Wah…hebat!" sahut Endou.

"Si Gouenji terpilih menjadi pembantu antagonis utama," kata Kidou lagi.

"Wah…hebat juga si Gouenji!" sahut Endou lagi.

"Lalu, kamu dapat peran apa, Kidou-san?" tanya Fubuki.

"Saia jadi kakak-nya protagonist yang cewek itu…" jawab Kidou.

"Wah…hebat nih Kidou! Kalo aku…jadi sepupu-nya Fubuki," kata Endou yang entah menjawab pertanyaan siapa.

"Kayaknya film ini bakal seru deh!" kata Kazemaru.

"Ya…kita lihat dulu siapa antagonis-nya…" kata Gouenji mengingatkan.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama…akhirnya keputusan pun dibuat oleh para dewan juri.

"Terimakasih atas partisipasi kalian semua. Kalian semua hebat-hebat. Tapi…hanya satu…yang mendapatkan peran antagonis dalam film ini. Jadi…yang mendapatkan peran itu…

.

.

.

Adalah salah satu dari kalian. Sekarang, tanpa saya perpanjang lagi…pemeran antagonis utama, dalam film _The Best For Her_ adalah…

.

.

.

.

Fubuki Atsuya!"

DEG!

Bagaikan tertusuk jarum, Fubuki shock.

Bukan karena antagonisnya adalah adik kembar-nya sendiri…tapi justru karena dia masih hidup itu!

"Tidak mungkin…Atsuya…"

Pesan author: Ini baru part 1, jadi musical-nya belum keliatan. Nantikan part berikutnya nyo...review onegaishimasu~


	2. Sayonara 2011, konnichiwa 2012!

Normal POV (Fubuki Version)

Bagaikan tertusuk jarum, Fubuki shock.

Bukan karena antagonisnya adalah adik kembar-nya sendiri…tapi justru karena dia masih hidup itu!

"Tidak mungkin…Atsuya…"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Jangan-jangan, dia mau…"

Kidou tak sempat meneruskan kalimat-nya, melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang mata-nya terbelalak karena adik kembar-nya sendiri.

Setelah hasil pengumuman, Atsuya melihat ke arah kembarannya dengan tatapan sinis, sambil berkata, "ternyata kamu masih beruntung juga…_nii-san_."

Mendengar kata '_nii-san_', Fubuki terlihat lebih shock lagi.

"Sepertinya film ini bakalan seru nih," kata Endou yang tidak memperhatikan kondisi Fubuki.

"Ya…inilah kejutan akhir tahun 2011…" sahut Gouenji dengan santainya.

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Fuyuka Version)<p>

"Akhirnya selesai juga syuting-nya…" gumam Fuyuka dalam hati.

"Fuyuka-san, kita ke café yang di seberang yuk!" ujar Touko.

"Iya, Fuyuka-senpai kan udah jarang ke sana akhir-akhir ini," tambah Aoi.

"Iya deh…" jawab Fuyuka sambil tersenyum.

Sesampai-nya di sana…

"Wah…rame banget!" ujar Touko.

"Bisa-bisa kita nggak dapat tempat duduk nih!" tambah Aoi.

"Namanya juga menjelang tahun baru…" kata Fuyuka sambil menghela nafas.

"Fuyuka-senpai, Touko-senpai, Aoi-san!"

"Oh, Toramaru. Hari ini rame banget ya…" kata Touko lagi.

"Ya…menjelang tahun baru sih. Di sana ada acara karaoke lagi lho! Masih ada yang kosong kok," ujar Toramaru.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh," kata Aoi.

Toramaru pun membawa mereka ke area karaoke. Kebetulan saja masih ada tempat duduk kosong.

"Acara karaoke Planet Tiger akan segera dimulai!" ujar sang MC yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tobitaka si mantan gangster.

"Tunggu dulu, yang mau nyanyi itu..." kata Touko sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung.

"Trio _glamour_!" ujar Fuyuka. Sementara Aoi kebingungan karena ia tidak begitu mengenal mereka, padahal mereka _senpai_-nya juga. Ya…kalo ada Rika, dia pasti langsung bilang 'DL' alias Derita Lo kepada junior-nya itu.

Daripada basa basi yang tidak begitu penting, kita lihat saja penampilan dari trio _glamour_ ini…

#Seishun Bus Guide-Inazuma Eleven ending 2#

Haruna: _Kyou de sayonara, mune ga kurushii._

Aki: _Tegami kaite ii darou_?

Haruna n Aki: _Seishun basu gaido, kimi wa mabushii…_

Natsumi: _Kinen ni shashin totte ii kai_?

Haruna: _Hitomebore nanda, boku ga hajiketa…_

Aki: _Tomaranai kankaku, kore ga koi daro_?

Natsumi: _Kimi to surechigau, ii nioi ga shita._

All: _Minna ni yasashiku suru na yo~_

Haruna: _Hitorijime shitainda._

Aki: _Sono koe, sono egao, zenbu…_

Natsumi: _Mesen ga au tabi shibireruyo._

All: _Hitorijime shitainda~ Wao!_

Haruna: _Dakedo sayonara, mune ga kurushii…_

Aki: _Motto hanshiteitai._

Natsumi: _Seishun basu gaido, kimi wa mabushii._

All: _Mou ichido kimi ni aitai yo~_

* * *

><p>Applause pun terdengar di area karaoke itu.<p>

"Yosh! Ada yang mau nyanyi berikut-nya?" tanya si rambut kepala rusa itu.

Penonton pun pada clingak-clinguk, sementara Fuyuka dkk malah saling berbisik.

Setelah ditanya untuk kedua kalinya, maka Fuyuka, Touko, dan Aoi memberanikan diri untuk tampil. Meskipun sudah dua bulan Fuyuka tidak menyanyi, dia berharap suaranya itu tidak berkarat macam besi.

#Shining Power-Inazuma Eleven ending 6#

Touko: _Akogare no kimi ga kuru._

Aoi n Fuyuka: _Akogare no kimi ga kuru._

Touko: _Ii tokoro…_

Aoi n Fuyuka: _…misetai ze!_

Aoi: _Tooku de te wo furu kimi…_

Fuyuka n Touko: _Saa hajimaru ze! Saa kagayaku ze!_

Aoi: _Boku ni wa kimi ga iru kara…_

Fuyuka n Touko: _…pawaa afureteku!_

Touko: _Kimi ga tsukutta, nidangasane obentou~_

Aoi: _Karaage dake no okazu ga, mabushi sugiru ze_

Touko: _Nakama no bentou gururi miwatashita kedo~_

Aoi: _Boku no ga ichiban datta yo, hakuryoku manten sa~_

Touko n Aoi: _Kyou wa suteki na ichinichi_ (menyenggol Fuyuka supaya nyanyi)

Fuyuka: _…kate sou na ki ga suru~_

* * *

><p>Fuyuka merasa lega…ternyata suara-nya memang tidak berkarat, memang karena suaranya bukan besi. Applause pun turut memeriahkan suasana, dan si rambut elang pun menutup acara itu.<p>

"Tadi itu keren lho!" sahut yang paling _glamour_ di antara trio _glamour_.

"Kalian juga kok!" balas Fuyuka.

"Wah…jadi kayak yang di Inazuma Camp nih!" kata Haruna dengan ceria.

"Inazuma Camp?" tanya si junior sambil menggaruk kepala-nya pertanda bingung.

"Oh iya…Aoi belum tau soal Inazuma Camp," sahut Touko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benar juga…" sahut Aki sambil mengingat-ingat padahal dia nggak pikun.

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke rumah masing-masing…

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Fubuki Version)<p>

"Lho? Fubuki…mana?" tanya Endou sambil memasuki kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Kamu seharusnya lihat daftar penempatan kamar…" jawab Kazemaru sambil memberikan selembar kertas kepada Endou.

Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Endou pun dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"I-ini…"

Mata Endou pun terbelalak melihat kertas itu.

"Berarti di kamar ini…cuma kita berdua dong?" tanya Endou lagi yang benar-benar tak memahami perasaan pemuda atletik yang sedang asyik mendengarkan _Mai Agare_ di pojokan sana.

"I-iya…_tsuyoku naritai to…_" gumam Kazemaru sambil menyanyikan bagian lirik dari lagu tersebut.

"Kidou ama Gouenji satu kamar ya?"

"_Motto mezashitai_…err…iya kalo nggak salah."

Kazemaru kelihatannya sedang terlalu asyik untuk memikirkan dia sekamar dengan siapa…

* * *

><p>Fubuki POV<p>

_Sial. Kenapa harus begini?_

_Sudah susah payah nih aku ikut audisi di Eropa…_

_Untungnya sih lolos._

_Tapi…aku tidak mengharapkan 'dia' ada di sini._

_Lebih tepatnya…sekamar denganku!_

Normal POV (Fubuki Version)

"Jadi…gimana kabar _nii-san_ sebagai penyanyi terkenal di Tokyo?" tanya Atsuya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Fubuki sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama karena wajah-nya kembali serius saat Atsuya memalingkan wajah darinya.

Dari tadi ada pertanyaan yang dia ingin sekali tanyakan.

Tapi dia tau…kalo ia tanyakan hal itu, Atsuya pasti kecewa dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

Lalu…apa yang harus Fubuki _Shirou_ lakukan?

"_Nii-san_, mau makan ini?" tanya Atsuya sambil menunjukkan bungkusan keripik kentang.

"Mm…tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar," jawab Fubuki yang berarti menolak.

Sebenarnya di perut Fubuki sudah bunyi bom dari tadi.

Tapi mana enak sih menerima makanan dari orang yang asal-usulnya belum jelas?

Dalam hal ini, Atsuya yang dimaksud.

"Ayolah..."

Atsuya malah merengek, tapi Shirou tetap menolak dengan halus.

Akhirnya Atsuya mengambil satu potongan keripik kentang, dan membawanya ke hadapan kakak-nya itu.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu!" sahut Atsuya, kali ini dengan sedikit galak.

Shirou tidak mau cari ribut dengan adik-nya hanya karena masalah sepele.

Jadi, dia buka saja mulutnya dan membiarkan adiknya memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak juga…" pikir Fubuki.

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Fuyuka Version)<p>

Sudah jam 23.50 di Tokyo, dan hampir semua anak di sekolah-nya Fuyuka berkumpul kembali di Planet Tiger.

10 menit kemudian…bunyi kembang api dan terompet memeriahkan suasana malam itu.

"Fuyuka-san, selamat tahun baru ya!" kata anak berambut merah yang bertopi itu.

"Ah iya, Touko-san! Selamat tahun baru!" balas Fuyuka.

Fuyuka pun memutuskan untuk meng-SMS Fubuki, walaupun Fubuki melarang-nya untuk melakukan kontak apa pun kalau bukan Fubuki sendiri yang mulai.

Demikian isi SMS itu: _Shirou-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tau Shirou-kun melarangku untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi, langit Tokyo sudah berhiaskan kembang api…jadi…aku tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tahun baru untuk Shirou-kun. –Fuyuka._

Di tempat Fubuki, masih jam lima sore. Tentu saja dia masih bisa melihat SMS di hp-nya.

Fubuki hanya tersenyum melihat-nya dan malah membuat Atsuya curiga.

Dia pun membalas SMS itu sambil tersenyum: _Fuyuka-san, aku memaafkanmu kok. Ya…sekarang masih jam 5 sore di London. Setidaknya masih tanggal 31 Desember, jadi…selamat tahun baru juga. –Shirou._

Shirou sempat bertingkah agak ceroboh sehingga ia meninggalkan hp-nya di kasur Atsuya. Atsuya pun melihat-lihat isinya dan…

"Fuyuka kah. . .?"

* * *

><p>AN: Balasan Review

Maaf author tak sempat membalas lewat PM, author akhir-akhir ini rada-rada sibuk (halah). Yosh! Yang me-review setelah ini author balas lewat PM saja ya! Maaf kalo ceritanya abal-abal. Jangan protes kalo cerita-nya gaje, karena cerita SuzuRyuuji memang serial SUPER GAJE. Oke? ^^

Yukimura Fuu-chan: Ya…setelah terinspirasi dari entah fic yang mana(?), ane jadi pingin masukin Atsuya buat nambahin tragedy (plak). Maaf kalo lanjutannya agak gaje dan tidak sesuai harapan nyo~ :3

Ganbariiyo!

Rauto Noir: Ya…eto…#sweatdrop# ane kan penggemar romance. Semua kritik dan saran Ryuu-san terima kok (inner: itu karena rauto-senpai ama noir-senpai yang kasih review kan?|saia: berisik…)

Yang pertama sudah dijawab, berarti skip ke no.2. Ya…itu cuma sekali kok nyo~ paling satu lagi ada di akhir fic, demo arigatou. Untuk yang no.3…itu karena lagi mood bikin fic yang kayak gitu, part yang ini nggak begitu amat kan? Fufu…

Untuk yang keempat…I'm working on it…(pundung ala Haruna)

Oh…and one thing…I'm really not a novel lover ^^" #slapped#

Yosh! Yang paling penting untuk semua fans SUPER GAJE fics…always be heard! Be strong! Be Proud! #ala Lemonade Mouth#

Piisu!

-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-


	3. Feelings For 'Winter'

Headnotes: _Hontou ni gomenasai!_ Minggu lalu mau update tapi ada error (entah kenapa)...lalu ditambah lagi author lagi kurang sehat...jadi...skali lagi, _gomenasai_! Maaf kalo abal-abal, gaje, typo, dll...author bener-bener lagi kosong inspirasi, _piisu_

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Fubuki Version)<p>

"_Nii-san_, ayo bangun!" sahut Atsuya sambil menimpuk Shirou dengan bantal untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi yang indah.

"A-ada apa, Atsuya?" tanya Shirou yang masih belum terbiasa dengan tingkah adik-nya itu.

"Hari ini kan ada pengarahan buat syuting! Ayo cepetan!" jawab Atsuya yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabaran lagi…

Shirou pun cepat-cepat mandi dan sarapan karena tidak ingin digebukin oleh Atsuya pake pentungan (abaikan). Yosh, lanjut ke lokasi pembuatan film!

* * *

><p>"Hai, Fubuki Shirou! Kita ketemu lagi!"<p>

"A-aphrodi!"sahut Fubuki, melihat Trio Korea yang entah kenapa bisa ada di London.

"Kamu protagonis utama-nya ya? Slamat ya…" kata Suzuno.

"Ah iya, terima kasih Suzuno-san," balas Shirou dengan gugup.

"Wah wah…pemeran utama-nya sudah datang…"

"Mark Kruger dan Fidio Aldena! Kalian juga ikutan?" tanya Atsuya dengan terkejut.

"Kamu kenal mereka?" tanya Shirou kepada adiknya.

"Kenal. Kakak saja yang tidak ingin tahu-menahu," jawab adiknya itu tanpa memedulikan perasaan kakak-nya yang sudah seperti kesambar gledek.

"Semua pemain sudah berkumpul?" tanya sutradara film ini, Hibiki Seigou.

"Sepertinya sudah," sahut Nagumo.

"Baiklah. Karena ini film _musical_, maka suara kalian juga dinilai. Oleh sebab itu, kita akan tes dengan salah satu lagu yang akan dipakai di film ini. Shirou! Atsuya! Mark! Fidio! Bersiap-siaplah."

"_Ha'i_!"

#Orange-Vocaloid#

Atsuya: _Sora o akane ni somedashita, yuugata gojihan to kaerimichi. Nee, boku wa no koe mukaeba ii?_

Shirou: #kaget mendengar suara adiknya#

Mark: _Kuroi konkuriito no hashira ga kirei ni naranda michishirube ima, futashika na mirai e aruite yuku~_

Atsuya n Fidio: _Natsukashii kioku mo, saikou de taikutsu datta hibi mo. _

Atsuya, Fidio, Shirou: _Soko ni wa itsumo kimi ga ita kara, kimi ga inai ima o ikirenai n da yo…_

All: _Orenji no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga. Nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga. Fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada, boku o kurushimeru n da._

Shirou: _Yukkuri to…_

Shirou n Fidio: _…futari te o_

Shirou: _Tsunaide aruita…_

Shirou n Fidio: _…kaerimichi._

Shirou: _Tsukoshi ashi to…_

Shirou n Fidio: _…tsumazukinagara._

Shirou: _Hanasu kotoba ni mo…_

Shirou n Fidio: …_tsumazukinagara~_

Fidio: _Ashita mo harereba ii ne nante. Sonna koto wa dou de mo yokutte. _

Shirou n Fidio: _Itsu made mo kono shiawase ga tsuzuku you ni inotte'ta._

Mark n Fidio: _Nagarete'ku jigan to, surechigatte'ku hitogomi no naka de._

Mark n Shirou: _Donna yasashisa ni meguriatte mo…_

Mark, Shirou, Atsuya: _Kimi ijou nante arienai n darou._

All: _Dore dake sutekina kotoba de utatte mo kitto, kimi dake ni wa sono hitotsu sae todokanai n darou. Dore dake kimi o omotte mo motometa to shite mo…toozakaru dake na n darou._

#latar mendadak kembali ke Jepang, menunjukkan Yukimura yang sedang jalan-jalan di Hokkaido dan Amemiya di Tokyo#

Yukimura: _Ato sukoshi boku ga kimi o taisetsu ni omoetara~_

Amemiya: _Ato sukoshi bokura tagai o wakariaeta nara…nante._

Shirou: #di pikirannya mendadak muncul bayangan Fuyuka# _Akiramenakya tte riyuu wa takusan aru kedo…_

Atsuya: _Suki da tte hitotsu no kimochi ni…_

Shirou n Atsuya: _…wa katenai n da._

Mark n Amemiya(dari lokasi yang berbeda): _Orenji no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga…_

Fidio n Yukimura (skali lagi, dari lokasi yang berbeda): _Nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga…_

Atsuya: _Fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada…_

Shirou: …_boku o kurushimeru n da~_

* * *

><p>"Keren!" sahut Aphrodi sambil bertepuk-tangan.<p>

"Suara Shirou nggak beda jauh sejak terakhir kita ketemu," tambah Suzuno.

"Yang lainnya juga nggak kalah keren!" gumam Nagumo.

"Kalau nggak salah, lagu ini akan kita pakai saat ketahuan kalau kita berempat menyukai perempuan yang sama kan…?" tanya Fidio.

"Benar! Tapi pemeran utama perempuan-nya baru akan dipilih sekarang oleh para juri, Trio Korea," jawab sang sutradara

"J-jadi…kalian yang jadi juri-nya?" tanya Shirou dengan tidak percaya (baca: jawdrop).

"Gitu deh…kita nggak mau bilang-bilang supaya bisa jadi kejutan," ujar Aphrodi.

"Dipersilahkan, para kontestan audisi untuk naik ke atas panggung!" perintah Hibiki.

Semua perempuan yang ikut audisi tersebut cantik-cantik…

…

Ya…_hampir _semuanya.

"Yosh! Silahkan dimulai dengan lagu ini!" seru Aphrodi.

#Don't say "lazy"-K-ON!#

All: _Please don't say "You are lazy". Datte hontou wa Crazy. Hakuchoutachi wa sou._

Ulvida: _Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu~_

All: _Honnou ni juujun chuujitsu, honrou mo juujuu shouchi. Zentoyouyou dashi…_

Rean: _Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu~_

IC: _Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou…hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou._

Ulvida: _Yaba tsume wareta, guruu de hoshuu shita._

Rean: _Sore dake de nanka tasseikan_

IC: _Daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto_

All: _Jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai! Please don't say "You are lazy". Datte hontou wa Crazy. Nou aru taka wa sou…_

Rika(what?): _Mienai toko ni pikku kakusu n desu~_

All: _Souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei. Hattentochuu dashi…dakara fui ni picchi hazureru n desu~_

* * *

><p>"Silahkan para juri untuk memilih siapa yang menjadi protagonis perempuan utama, dan sahabatnya," pesan Hibiki.<p>

Trio Korea pun memulai diskusi…di dalam sebuah ruangan privat juri(?).

Setelah terdengar bag dan big dan bug dari dalam ruangan diskusi (entah itu mau diskusi atau mau tawuran), akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan Suzuno serta Nagumo ditemukan babak belur, sedangkan Aphrodi masih _stay cool_.

"Jadi…bagaimana?" tanya Mark sambil sweatdrop.

"Hasilnya…pemeran protagonist cewek utama adalah…Urabe Rika!" sahut Aphrodi.

Secara otomatis…Shirou, Atsuya, Fidio, dan Mark pun jawdrop, sementara Rika malah asyik joget waka waka di pinggir studio.

"Lalu…sahabatnya siapa?" tanya Atsuya yang sedang berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya karena shock akan berita tadi.

"Sahabatnya…Ulvida alias Yagami Reina," jawab Suzuno.

"Mestinya dituker…" pikir keempat _ikemen_ itu.

Daripada membahas masa depan Fubuki yang kelihatannya suram…mari kita ke Fuyuka sebentar.

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Fuyuka Version)<p>

"Fuyuka-san!"

"Amemiya-san! Ada apa?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Hari ini ada syuting iklan lagi kan?"

"Ng…iya, iklan parfum baru kan? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Fuyuka lagi.

"Itu…sutradara-nya mendadak sakit, jadi jadwal syuting di-_postphone_ sampai minggu depan," jawabnya.

"Wah…padahal aku sudah bilang ke ibu soal ini. Ibu akan pergi sampai jam enam sore, dan sekarang masih jam setengah lima! Gimana aku mau pulang?" gumam Fuyuka dengan panik.

"Hmm…gimana kalau kita ke bioskop sebentar? Sekalian kita belajar untuk mendalami peran kan?" ajak Amemiya.

"Ng…ya sudah deh."

Fuyuka menerima saja ajakan Amemiya. Apa boleh buat…di rumahnya kan tidak ada orang. Lagipula, kunci rumah-nya dibawa oleh ibu-nya.

Ngomong-ngomong…mereka mau nonton film apa ya…?

* * *

><p>"Gara-gara melihat film tadi…jadi ingat Mamoru-kun…" gumam Fuyuka.<p>

" 'Mamoru-kun' _tte_?" tanya Amemiya.

"Dia teman-ku saat kecil. Sekarang dia pergi ke Eropa bersama teman-temannya, anggota Inazuma All-Stars…untuk mengikuti audisi bintang film," jawabnya.

"Eh…? Inazuma All-Stars itu bukannya sudah dua bulan yang lalu pergi-nya?"

"Memang. Tapi Fubuki-kun tidak memberikan kabar apa pun kalau aku tidak meng-SMS-nya."

Fuyuka tidak sadar kalau dia malah curcol. Untungnya, Amemiya adalah orang yang (umumnya) dapat dipercaya.

Di tengah-tengah keributan kota, mendadak terdengar bunyi HP Amemiya.

"_Moshi-moshi_? …Oh, Tosamaru. …Memangnya kenapa? …

.

.

.

Eh? Ya sudah deh, aku segera ke sana."

"Ada apa, Amemiya-san?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Ada latihan untuk tim sepak bola. Aku duluan ya," pamit Amemiya sambil melangkah pergi.

Fuyuka pun akhirnya berjalan sendirian. Tapi…

"Fuyuka-senpai!"

"Yukimura-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Fuyuka dengan terkejut.

"Ah…cuma kebetulan lewat. Fuyuka-senpai mau pulang? Apa mau aku antar?" tanya Yukimura.

"Boleh…tapi sampai di depan perumahan saja ya," jawabnya.

Fuyuka POV

_Ah…capek sekali hari ini…_

_Ng…? SMS…?_

_Dari Aoi…_

…

'_Rika lolos di audisi.'_

_Wait…what…?_

* * *

><p>Balasan review:<p>

Yukimura Fuu-chan: gomenasai ,telat update! #plak# yups, konflik mulai memuncak…dan oh ternyata, mengapa Rika harus muncul? #plak again#

Dan…mengapa Rika yang dipilih diantara sekian cewek-cewek cantik dari Aliea Academy? #tendang2 pintu (woi…yang bikin crita sapa sih?)#

Oke, abaikan…thx review-nya nyo :3

Be heard nyo! Determinate!

-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-


	4. Atsuya's Determination and Seven Graders

Keesokan hari-nya…

"_Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou_, Aoi-san," sapa Fuyuka.

"Fuyuka, kamu sudah terima SMS-ku?" tanya Touko.

"Sudah…Rika lolos audisi? Yang benar saja?"

"Beneran…kemaren aku buka situs tentang audisi film itu…dan di sana tertulis besar-besar 'pemeran protagonist perempuan: Urabe Rika'. Nggak salah lagi kan?"

"_Senpai-tachi_ pada ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya sang junior kebingungan.

"Itu lho…si primadonna abal-abal lolos audisi buat peran film utama di Eropa…" jawab Touko.

"Eh? Yang benar saja?" tanya Aoi lagi.

"Gitu deh…" jawab Fuyuka sambil menghela nafas.

Memang suatu keadaan yang sulit dibayangkan…

Tapi ya…yang namanya kenyataan memang tidak bisa diubah…

Iya kan, Shirou?

"Aduh…masa sih cewek-nya si Rika? Coba aja kalo Ulvida dituker peran-nya ama Rika…" sahut Atsuya yang terlalu banyak berharap.

"Atsuya…terima saja keadaannya…" tegas Shirou sambil sweatdrop.

"Huh…ya sudah deh…" ujarnya sambil cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong…Fidio sama Mark ke mana ya?" tanya Shirou.

"Paling kabur balik ke negara asal mereka gara-gara nggak mau syuting ama kuntilanak…" jawab Atsuya dingin.

"_Hush_, tidak baik berkata begitu, Atsuya. Apapun yang terjadi…ini kan cuma film…" sahut sang kakak lagi.

"Walaupun cuma film, kita kan harus mendalami peran kita untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik…" bantah sang adik.

"Terus…? Apa susahnya?"

"Ya itu susahnya! Kenapa Rika yang jadi…'itu'-nya?" jelas Atsuya.

Mendengar penjelasan adik-nya yang sudah _sepertinya _berpengalaman di bidang film, sang kakak hanya bisa diam membisu. Daripada menyulut pertengkaran yang panjangnya bisa enam tahun seperti perang dunia kedua, mending diam saja langsung dalam sekejap.

* * *

><p>"Shirou! Atsuya! Ada latihan untuk yang cewek-cewek. Mau liat nggak?" ajak Mark.<p>

"Ng…boleh deh," ujar Shirou.

"Nggak usah deh makasih…aku balik ke hotel dulu aja," sahut Atsuya.

"A-aku juga…jadwal syuting berikut-nya kan nanti sore. Sampai jumpa nanti ya!" pamit Fidio seraya keluar dari gedung itu.

Shirou memandang kepergian adik-nya dengan seksama…walaupun ia tahu nanti-nya juga ketemu lagi dan nggak kayak adegan-adegan sok dramatis di sinetron.

Sementara itu…sedang dilakukan _rehearsal _untuk Rika dan Ulvida…

#Happy Synthesizer-Vocaloid#

All: _Hapii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made. Todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo…_

Ulvida: _Hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi, waraibanashi dane ima tonareba…_

Rika: _Miru mono subete kagayaite mieta. Ano hibi ga kirei ni waratteruyo…_

_Gaman suru koto dake oboe nakyaikenaino? "Otona ninatte choudaine?" naranakute iiyo. Shiranai koto bakari shira nainante ie nakute, "taihen o niai de" usotsuite gomenne._

All: _Hapii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made. Todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo…_

Ulvida: _Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu…_

Rika: _Keshite agerukara kono oto de._

All: _Nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu. Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto. Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba, denshion de tsutaeruyo…_

Mark n Shirou: #jawdrop#

All: _Suki ninaru koto rikutsu nakajanakute. "Kojitsuke" nante iranainjanai?_

Rika: _Jidai noseito akirametara sokomade…_

Ulvida: _Fumidasa nakucha nanimo hajimaranai…_

"_Gomenne yoruosokuneru to korodattadesho?" "Odoroita watashi mo kakeyoutoshiteta" Kokoro no uragawa wo kusugurareteru youna. Hikareau futari ni shiawasena oto wo._

All: _Hapii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo. Namida nuggu merodei kanadruyo. _Ulvida: _Tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? Betsuni. _

Rika: _Jibun ni sunao ninarebaii._

All: _Nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu. Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto. Chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi. Denshion de tsutaeruyo._

Ulvida:_ Hapii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made. Todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo…_

Rika: _Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu…keshite agerukara kono oto de. Nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu, sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto._

Ulvida: _Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba. Denshion de tsutaeruyo._

All: _Hapii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo. Namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo…tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? Betsuni. Jibun ni sunao ninarebaii._

Ulvida: _Nanno torie mo nai, boku ni tada hitotsu._

Rika: _Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto._

All: _Chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi, denshion de tsutaeruyo…_

* * *

><p>Mark dan Shirou masih dalam keadaan <em>jawdrop<em>, sementara sutradara Hibiki malah bertepuktangan…

"Rupanya kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik ya...bagus. Teruskan!" sahutnya.

"Baik!" seru kedua cewek itu.

Sementara Mark dan Shirou tidak bisa menutup mulutnya…mari kita melihat keadaan Fuyuka sebentar…

"Astaga…Planet Tiger rame banget…" resah Touko.

"Tumben…biasanya nggak se-ramai ini kalau hari sekolah…" tambah Aoi.

"Oh kalian sudah datang rupanya," ujar Toramaru.

"Toramaru-kun, ada apa sih? Kok ramai sekali?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Itu…anak-anak kelas 1 SMP pada nantangin senior buat lomba karaoke-an…" jawab Toramaru sambil _sweatdrop_.

Mendengar kata 'kelas 1 SMP', Aoi segera menuju ke area karaoke. Sementara itu, Fuyuka dan Touko kewalahan melewati rombongan _fangirls _yang entah dari mana asal-nya…

#Right Now-Katekyo Hitman Reborn#

All: _Dare mo shiranai ai kotoba de oretachi wa hanasou yo._

Hikaru: _Hitome atta shunkan ni hajimaru stoori._

All: _Dare mo mita koto nai ano sekai no hate e yukou yo._

Tenma: _Ima wa…tooku nani mo mie yashinai kedo._

All: _Dokoka tooi basho de…kitto onaji yume wo egai teru. Nakama ga iru!_

Hikaru: _Te wo nobase right now…_

All: _Hanasanai zettai kizuna…_

Hikaru: _Shinuki daze hyper…_

All: _Don't give up! You never give up!_

Tenma: _So freestyle…_

All: …_hitori janainda you are…_

Tenma: _Yakusoku shita yo ne…_

All: _Dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku! Moshimo ima janai unmei wo ikite ita toshita nara…_

Tenma: _Dare mo…kizutsu ketari sezu ni kore taka na…_

All: _Dakedo eraba reta mo no shika mirenai keshiki ga aru._

Hikaru: _Suki na dake ja dare mo tadori tsukenai yo…_

All: _Itami wo shiru tabi ni…mata oretachi wa tsuyoku nareru. Tachi agareru!_

Tenma: _Tsuki agero right now!_

All: _Mamoritai zettai kizuna…_

Tenma: _Ubai toru future…_

All: _Don't give up! You never give up!_

Hikaru: _So fly high…_

All: _Kodoku nara welcome my world…_

Hikaru: _Wasuretari shinai…_

All: _Kore kara mo zutto kimi wo omotte iru…_

_Te wo nobase right now. Hanasanai zettai kizuna. Shinuki daze hyper…don't give up! You never give up! So freestyle…hitori janainda you are…yakusoku shita yo ne…dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sugee<em>!" ujar Fuyuka yang entah sejak kapan sampai di area karaoke itu.

"Kurasa mereka memang favorit di kalangan anak SMP…" tambah Touko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kayaknya mereka familiar sekali ya?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Mereka kan satu SMP dengan kita…masa tidak ingat?" kata Aoi.

"B-begitu ya…"

"_Yosh_! Sekarang giliran kalian, _senpai_-_tachi_!" ujar Tenma.

"Err…Touko-san…_are wa…_" sahut Fuyuka seraya menunjuk ke arah panggung karaoke.

"Itu…Hiroto-kun!" tanya Touko dengan terheran-heran.

"Dan…Midorikawa-senpai!" tambah Aoi.

Daripada kita melihat situasi yang semakin klimaks…mari kita ke Atsuya sebentar…(digebukin pembaca).

"Sepertinya kamu dan kakak-mu akrab sekali ya…" ujar Fidio tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku baru saja bertemu kembali dengan-nya sejak beberapa tahun…" balas Atsuya.

"_Sou ka…_"

…

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti mau karaoke-an nggak di hotel? Aku dengar ada fasilitas karaoke yang bagus di sana," sahut Fidio untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ng…boleh deh."

"Ya sudah…ajak kakak-mu ya! Aku juga akan ajak Mark nanti…" tambahnya.

"B-baiklah…" jawab Atsuya gagap, mendengar bahwa ia disuruh mengajak kakak-nya…

Atsuya POV

_Bagus…nanti ada karaoke-an sama kakak…_

_Fyuh…rasa-nya menambah derita hidup saja…_

_Soal nii-san dan Fuyuka-san…_

_Entah kenapa…membawa memori dulu…_

'_Memori dulu'?_

_Aku yakin kalian heran mendengar-nya…_

_Ya…mungkin dugaan kalian tepat…_

_Fuyuka-san termasuk teman lama-ku…_

_Ore no megami…_

* * *

><p>AN: Untuk lagu Right Now, untuk bagian-nya Tenma...kalian bisa benar-benar mendengar suara Tenma. Karena semua bagian Tenma merupakan bagian-nya Basil yang memiliki seiyuu yang sama, yakni Terasaki Yuka. Untuk Hikaru...itu cuma tambahan, soalnya saia nggak tau mau pake chara sapa lagi. #plak#

Sekian dulu nyo~

Piisu!

-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-


	5. Karaoke's Heating Up!

Normal POV (Fubuki version)

"Eh…akhirnya pulang juga!" sahut Fidio.

"Fidio…belum mau tidur? Sekarang kan sudah jam sepuluh malam…" ujar Mark sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah…belum ngantuk! Gimana kalau kita karaoke-an bentar?" ajaknya.

"Karaoke di mana?" tanya Shirou kebingungan.

"Nah…belum tau kan? Makanya, ikut aja!" tambah Fidio lagi seraya menarik kedua temannya itu.

…

"Astaga, Fidio…kok lama banget sih?" tanya Atsuya yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabaran untuk menyentuh mic dan bernyanyi.

"Ah, sabaran dikit napa? Ni dua juga baliknya lama tau!" balas Fidio tak mau kalah adu nyolot(?).

"Yosh! Mulai yuk!" sahut Mark.

"Memangnya kita mau nyanyi lagu apa…?" tanya Shirou sambil mikir.

"Meltdown aja!" seru Mark.

"Yosh! Gimana, Atsuya?" tanya Fidio.

"Ng…boleh. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" ujar kapten Unicorn.

"Aku harus ada bagian solo-nya," jawabnya.

"Err…oke," kata Shirou dengan _sweatdrop_-nya.

"Yosh! 1…2…3…"

Namun karena kurang tau lagu-nya atau gimana…mereka malah kewalahan nyanyi-nya…

* * *

><p>#Meltdown-Vocaloid#<p>

Shirou n Atsuya: _Machiakari…_

Atsuya n Mark: _…hanakaya EETERU masui…_

Fidio n Shirou: _…no tsumetasa_

Fidio: _Nemu-_

Mark: _-renai_

All: _…gozen niji subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru._

Fidio n Atsuya: _OIRU kire no RAITAA…_

Fidio, Mark, Shirou: _…yaketsuku…_

All: _…you na inonaka. Subete ga sou uso nara hontou ni yokatta noni ne. Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita._

Mark, Shirou, Atsuya: _Hikari no…_

Mark, Fidio, Atsuya: _…afureru hirusagari. Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo…_

Shirou n Atsuya: _…nakidashisouna me de miteita~_

All: _Kakuyuugouro nisa…_

Mark, Fidio, Shirou: _…tobikonde mitai to…_

Mark n Atsuya: _...omou…_

Mark, Fidio, Atsuya: _Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei._

Shirou: _Kakuyuugouro nisa…_

Mark n Shirou: _…tobikonde mitara…_

Atsuya: …_soshitara…_

Fidio n Shirou: _subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite._

"Buset…kalian nggak afal lagu-nya atau gimana?" tanya Mark.

"Ah…kau sendiri juga banyak berhenti-nya…" seru Atsuya.

"Udahlah…lanjut…" sahut Shirou dan Fidio bersamaan.

Mark n Shirou: _BERANDA no mukougawa kaidan wo…_

Fidio n Atsuya: _…nobotte yuku oto._

Shirou n Atsuya: _Kageridashita sora ga mado GARASU ni heya ni ochiru._

Atsuya: _Kakusan suru yuugure…_

Mark, Atsuya, Fidio: _…nakiharashita youna hi no aka._

All: _Tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu…_

Mark n Fidio: _…sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai._

All: _Kimi no kubo wo shimeru yume wo mita. Harukaze ni yureru KAATEN, kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara…koboreru…_

Shirou: _…kotoba wa awa no you._

Mark, Atsuya, Fidio: _Kakuyuugouro nisa…_

Shirou: _…tobikonde mitai to…_

All: _…omou. Masshiro ni kioku tokaserete kieru. Kakuyuugouro nisa…_

Atsuya n Fidio: _…tobikonde mitara…_

Mark, Fidio, Shirou: _…mata mukashi mitai ni nemureru youna sonna kigashite._

* * *

><p>Mark: <em>Tokei no byoushin ya TEREBI no, shikaisha ya. Soko ni iru kedo, mienai dareka no waraigoe houwa shite hankyou suru. Allegro Agitato, miminari ga kienai yamanai. Allegro Agitato, miminari ga kienai yamanai.<em>

"Woi, Atsuya!" sahut Mark.

"Ng?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kamu…"

"Woi, _nii-san_!" seru Atsuya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa si Mark yang dapet solo-nya?" sahutnya yang menunjukkan protes.

"Eto…" Shirou kebingungan mau jawab apa.

"Hmph, ya sudah lah…"

Wajah cemberut mulai terpasang di wajahnya, layaknya anak kecil.

"Oke…lanjut yuk…" kata Mark sambil menahan _sweatdop_.

"Diem, Mark!" bentak Atsuya tiba-tiba.

"Atsuya…jangan begitu!" tegur Shirou.

"_Omae mo, nii-san_!" tambahnya.

"Eh?"

Shirou malah tambah kebingungan dan si Fidio malah nyanyi sendiri.

Fidio: _Daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita_

Shirou: _mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga_

Mark: _mune ni tsukkaete_

Atsuya: _jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru_

All: _Aa! Kakuyuugouro nisa tobikonde mitara._

Shirou n Atsuya: _Soshitara…_

Mark n Fidio: _…kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda._

All: _Boku no inai asa wa ima yori zutto subarashikute, subete no haguruma ga kamiatta. Kitto sonna…_

Atsuya: _…sekai da._

* * *

><p>"Ternyata seru juga ya!" sahut Fidio yang masih semangat sementara ketiga temannya sudah menghela nafas dalam-dalam.<p>

"Lumayan buat latihan film juga sih…" pikir Shirou.

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh demi persiapan di hari esok.

Lalu…bagaimana dengan adu karaoke di Planet Tiger…?

Normal POV (Fuyuka version)

"Wah…kira-kira lagu apa ya yang akan dibawakan oleh Hiroto-senpai dan Midorikawa-senpai?" tanya Aoi.

"Tapi masa mereka ikutan tanding kayak ginian sih? Anak kecil banget…" sahut Saginuma yang entah dari mana asalnya (ditendang).

"Ya…mungkin mencari pengalaman," kata Segata tiba-tiba.

Okay…_show time_!

#Just A Survivor-Sukisho (Full version)#

Hiroto: _Kurayami ni me wo hiraite…tesaguri no mama de ima arukidasu nda_

Midorikawa: _Arifureta kotoba ja naku…sotto senaka wo oshite kureta ne…_

Hiroto: _Motomete mo ushinatte mo shou ga nai_

Midorikawa: _Deaeta kiseki uketomete…_

All: _Ima Survivor, unmei wa "arugamama" ja nai_

Hiroto: _Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nara…_

All: _Aragau nda, tsukinuke nda! Sono mukou he…_

Hiroto: _Find out the way…_

Midorikawa: _Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite yuku~_

_Obieteta surechigau hibi…dareka wo kizutsuke uragitteku koto._

Hiroto: _Hitori de wa furerarenai…nukumori ga aru to oshiete kureta ne…_

Midorikawa: _Sugisatta kanashimi mo yorokobi mo…_

Hiroto: _Wakeaeru koto ga dekiru nara…_

All: _Ima Believer, omoi demo "arugamama" de ii…_

Midorikawa: _Ai subeki mono ni utaitai kara…_

All: _Soko ni aru nda, kokoro nanda! Todoku basho wa…_

Midorikawa: _Show me the way…_

Hiroto: _Ayamachi sae mo uketomete aruite iku~ Te wo nobasu sono saki ni sagashiteta…_

Midorikawa: _Tatta hitotsu no kotae ga,_

All: _Kitto…ima Survivor, yume ja nai nda! "Arugamama" ja nai. Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nda! Sugu kie nda, me wo hanase na! Sono shunkan wo…_

Hiroto: _Find out the way…_

Midorikawa: _Kizu mo itami mo…_

All: _Sono mama ni aruite iku!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yosh<em>! Voting menentukan…

.

.

.

.

.

Hasilnya seri!" seru Toramaru sang MC dadakan(?).

"Sampai jumpa di adu karaoke brikutnya ya!"

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" tanya Aoi.

"Ah…padahal Hiroto-kun sudah bagus tuh!" keluh Touko tiba-tiba.

"Ng…ah! Aku lupa…aku ada syuting iklan bersama Taiyou-kun hari ini!"

"Fuyuka…kamu ini udah pikun atau gimana?" canda Touko.

Fuyuka hanya tertawa kecil dan segera melangkah keluar…

Dia hanya berharap Taiyou itu orang yang cukup sabar untuk menunggu-nya…

Dan ternyata…dia orang yang jauh lebih sabar dari yang dia kira…

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye yang bentuknya bagaikan matahari itu.

"Ya seperti yang tadi kita katakan…" jawab seorang pemuda lain berambut biru-hijau.

Fuyuka dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut ungu memeluk tangan pemuda itu erat-erat…dan juga ada pemuda-pemuda lain berdiri di samping mereka.

Dilihatnya juga…

"Taiyou-kun!" sahutnya sambil berlari ke arah-nya.

"Fuyuka-san!"

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Mereka bilang syuting dibatalkan hari ini…tapi entah kenapa!" jawab Taiyou dengan nada panik (atau lebih tepat-nya, benar-benar panik sampai-sampai kehabisan kata-kata buat main Scrabble #lho?#).

"Kita perlu tempat ini untuk latihan buat adu karaoke besok," kata seorang pemuda lain berambut coklat yang sepertinya pernah dilihat oleh Fuyuka…

"….k-kamu bukannya…!"

"Ya…aku Matsukaze Tenma, _yoroshiku_," sahutnya yang tiba-tiba dipukul oleh pemuda disebelahnya.

"Kamu ini…di saat-saat seperti ini malah kenalan, hah?" sahut seorang pemuda berambut biru tua.

"A-aduh, maaf Tsurugi-kun…" balas Tenma sambil memegang kepala-nya yang pasti sedang kesakitan (iya lah).

"Bagaimanapun," sahut seseorang bertubuh kecil yang sepertinya mau mengembalikan topik.

"Kita perlu tempat ini untuk berlatih. Boleh kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ng…ya sudah lah. Mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Taiyou dengan wajah pasrah.

Fuyuka sepertinya tau apa yang Tenma dkk akan lakukan besok-nya…

Mau tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Review dulu untuk lebih lanjut~ #plak#

* * *

><p>AN: Untuk lagu Meltdown…itu terinspirasi dari Meltdown versi shotaloids(?). Ya, kalo anda nggak tau, itu isi-nya Piko, Len, Oliver, ama si Gachapoid. Nah, kalo di sini…Atsuya sebagai Piko, Shirou sebagai Len, Mark sebagai Oliver dan Fidio sebagai Gachapoid, jadi nyanyi-nya memang agak ribet nyo =w= Dan maaf kalo kependekan! Author lagi habis inspirasi dan inspirasi-nya nyalur ke fic IE GO semua...

Yosh!


	6. The Love Story Within FirstYears

A/N: Yosh! Ini dia lanjutannya! Dan untuk nama-nama syuting…author memang sebagian besar pakai versi English Dub…gomen ^^" Tapi untuk nama belakang-nya sih saya ada yang utak-atik sendiri =w=

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Fuyuka Version)<p>

Dan ya, lagi-lagi Planet Tiger ramai di bagian adu karaoke; dan tepat pula seperti dugaan Fuyuka…

"Astaga! Anak kelas satu lawan senior lagi…?" tanya Touko dengan ekspresi cemberut yang seolah-olah sudah bosan dengan tontonan yang kurang menarik bagi-nya ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau begini biasanya susah berhenti-nya," sahut Toramaru sambil memberikan minuman pesanan Touko.

"Aduh…si Hikaru mana lagi?" gerutu Kariya di atas panggung.

"Kenapa Kariya? Kangen ya?" goda Tenma.

"C-cerewet! Masalahnya sekarang kita udah mau tampil…kalian mau kalah ama kakak kelas di saat-saat kayak gini?" tanyanya dengan _blush _yang sudah tidak dapat disangkal lagi.

"Ya tidak, tapi…"

"Nishizono juga belum datang ya?" gumam Tsurugi.

"Terpaksa mulai deh tanpa Pikachu itu…"

"Ng…ah, Aoi! Bantu bentar deh!" sahut Tenma sambil menarik Aoi ke atas panggung.

"T-tenma! Aku kan tidak tahu lagu-nya! Lagipula, bagaimana kalau Hikaru nanti datang?" tanya Aoi dengan panik.

"Ah tenang…Hikaru tidak bisa datang," ujar Tsurugi sambil menunjukkan SMS di HP-nya. Anehnya, tidak ada yang menyadari aura suram yang sudah menyelimuti Kariya.

"Soal lagunya…tenang, kamu pasti tau kok!" kata Tenma sambil menepuk pundak teman masa kecil-nya itu.

"Ng…oke!"

"Yosh! Adu karaoke ronde 2…start!" seru Toramaru…sang MC abal-abal seperti biasa.

#Tokyo Teddy Bear-Vocaloid#

Kariya: _Tou-san kaa-san ima made gomen._

Aoi: _Hiza wo furuwase oyayubi shaburu._

Tsurugi: _Nii-san nee-san sore jaa mata ne_

Tenma: _Saenai kutsu no…_

All: _…kakato tsubushita! Yeah!_

Tsurugi n Kariya: _Mie hatta saizu de katagami wo toru…_

Tenma n Aoi:_…nan datte ii no sa…_

All:_…kawari ni nareba!_

Kariya n Aoi: _Aisaretai to kuchi wo koboshita_

Tenma: _Motto joubu na…_

Tsurugi: _…hasami de…_

Kariya n Aoi: _…kao wo kiritoru no sa!_

All: _Zenchi zennou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo! Noumiso igai mou iranai to_

Kariya: _Why not? I don't know!_

All kecuali Kariya: _Kinmirai souzou asu no shousou tada yurashite yo._

Tenma: _Nuime no sukima wo umete okure~_

Tsurugi n Kariya: _Minna-san sayonara, sensei ogenki de. Takanatta mune ni yodare ga tareru._

Tenma: _Shoujiki mono wa nani wo miru?_

Kariya: _Shoujiki mono wa baka wo miru!_

Tsurugi: _Shoujiki mono wa nani wo miru?_

Aoi: _Shoujiki mono wa baka wo miru!_

Tsurugi n Tenma: _Aa, kore ja mada tarinai yo!_

Kariya: _Motto ookina…_

Aoi: _…mishin de…_

Tsurugi n Tenma:_…kokoro tsuranuku no sa!_

All: _Zenchi zennou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo! Noumiso igai mou iranai to_

Tsurugi: _Why not? I don't know!_

All kecuali Tsurugi: _Kinmirai souzou asu no shousou tada yurashite yo._

Aoi: _Nuime no sukima wo umete okure~_

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

"Shinsuke!" seru Tenma dengan riang-nya.

"Cepat ambil mic-mu!" perintah(?) Kariya.

Shinsuke: _Mou nani mo nai yo, nani mo nai yo hikihagasarete. Itokuzu no umi e to kono saibou mo._

Aoi: _Sou boku inai yo, boku inai yo nagesuterarete. Kaeru basho sura doko ni mo_

All: _ nainda yo!_

Tenma: _Sonzai shoumei._

Tsurugi n Kaiyra: _Aa, shut up…_

All: _…uso darake no karada! Kansei shitai yo zuru shitai yo ima, kaitou wo_

Aoi, Tenma, Shinsuke: _Kawarenai no? Kawaretai no? Nani mo nai? Konna no boku ja nai!_

All: _Nuime wa hodokete hikichigireta_

Tenma: _Nietatta deizu de inochibi wo tatsu. Dare datte ii no sa…_

All: _…kawari ni nareba!_

* * *

><p>"Aoi memang keren! Seperti biasa!"<p>

"Eh? Amemiya-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Tentunya melihat penampilan orang-orang yang kemarin sempat membatalkan syuting…apalagi memangnya?" jawab Taiyou yang pantas diberi _sweatdrop _itu.

"B-begitu ya…"

"_Yosh_! Adu karaoke berikut-nya untuk para senior!" lanjut Toramaru.

"Senior…? Siapa lagi sekarang?" tanya Handa yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"Entahlah," jawab Max seraya mengangkat kedua bahu-nya.

"Atas _request _dari para junior…kita akan pakai undian _spotlight_!" seru sang MC harimau itu.

"Di sini _spotlight_, di sana _spotlight_, di mana-mana kenapa _spotlight_?" tanya Touko dengan sedikit alunan yang…dijamin kurang enak deh.

"Oke…lampu sorot jatuh kepada…

.

.

.

.

Anda! Silahkan naik ke atas panggung!"

"Eh? A-aku?"

"Wah…selamat ya, Hayami!" sahut si tukang mancing yang pasti kita tahu siapa lah…

Lalu…bagaimana reaksi sosok yang disebut Hayami tadi?

"Yang bener nih? Aku kan nggak bisa nyanyi sendiri!" gumamnya dengan panik.

"Tenang, Hayami-san. Masih ada satu undian lagi kok; dan yang kena lampu sorot adalah…

.

.

.

.

Anda!"

"S-saia?" tanya seseorang berambut coklat tua yang dari tadi namanya sudah di-_mention _sama author-nya (mungkin karena nge-fans #plak).

"Wah, Handa! Kamu ditunjuk!" seru Max yang kayak ketinggalan berita….padahal dah jelas-jelas Handa tahu kalau dia ditunjuk.

"Oke; Handa-san…Hayami-san…bersiaplah!" sahut Toramaru sebelum ia memberikan lima menit bagi orang-orang yang…'kurang beruntung' untuk mempersiapkan diri (secara dadakan).

Sementara itu…

Normal POV (Fubuki version)

"Hari ini syuting apa sih?" tanya Atsuya sambil ogah-ogahan.

"Hari ini ada syuting bagian yang pas Kidou berhenti menjadi anak buah ente!" jawab Fidio dengan sedikit penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Oh…yang ceritanya Kidou alias Jude, lagi jalan bareng Gouenji alias Axel…terus denger Fidio alias Pablo bernyanyi…terus ingat masa-masa pas mereka pernah berteman dulu…bener kan?" jelas(?) Mark yang jeda-nya sudah tak karuan.

"Kira-kira begitu…dan sekarang aku mesti nyanyi nih…" kata Fidio sambil mengambil langkah ke area syuting.

"Gouenji, Kidou, Fidio! Sudah siap di posisi?" tanya Hibiki.

"Siap!" sahut ketiga pemuda itu.

"_The Best For Her_, scene 24, take 1!" sahut Hitomiko.

"_Ready…and action_!"

(Film Mode…mereka ngomongnya dalam Bahasa Inggris…tapi supaya mempermudah, saya pakai saja …sekalian supaya nggak nge-mix bahasa-nya)

"Jadi…Axel, apa yang akan Aiden lakukan pada Sue?" (tanya Kidou)

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Jude. Tapi yang jelas, Master Aiden tidak menginginkan laki-laki bernama Shawn itu untuk memiliki-nya…" (jelas Gouenji sambil terus berjalan berdampingan dengan Kidou di sebuah jalan kecil)

"Aku tahu, Axel; tapi…Sue itu adikku! Aku peduli padanya! Aku harus tahu apa yang Master Aiden rencanakan!" (teriak Kidou sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang supaya kelihatan lebih marah)

"Tenanglah…Suzette Heartland tidak akan disakiti oleh Master Aiden. Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah tidak mempercayai tuan kita…Jude Heartland…"

"Aku bukannya tidak mempercayai tuan kita! Tapi-"

Hibiki memberi tanda kepada Fidio.

"Sudah siap, Fidio?"

"Sudah…"

Demikian juga jawaban Hayami dan Handa di Planet Tiger setelah lima menit berlalu…dan ternyata…siapa yang menyangka…

Mereka memilih lagu yang sama?

#Mirai no Chizu-Cluster Edge#

Fidio: _Kyou no mukou gawa shiritakute hashiridashita. Mune no takanari ga bokura michibiku KONPASU. Nankai koronde mo sono tabi ni…mae wo muite. Tsukisusumeba ii tsuyoku nareru to shinjite._

Handa: _Toki ni wa toomawari shite…tsurai koto mo aru kedo. Nagashita namida wa kitto chikara ni naru…_

Fidio: _Ano hi kizukiageta m irai no chizu ni…shimasaretenai basho da to shite mo._

Handa: _Kono ashi mo itami USO nanka ja nai…mada minu ashita wo osoreru koto naku…_

Fidio: _…afuredasu omoi mune ni daite. _

Handa: _Atarashii sekai wo…_

Fidio n Handa: _…boku to egaite yukou yo…_

"Suara itu…itu…!" (sahut Kidou tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara Fidio)

"Pablo bukan? Sudahlah, Jude. Lupakan saja dia…" (gumam Gouenji)

"…tidak."

"Eh?"

"Awalnya aku mengikuti Master Aiden…karena dia yakin sekali akan perasaannya terhadap Sue…dan aku percaya pada-nya. Tapi…melihat efek dari mengikuti-nya; seperti kamu sekarang ini…aku tidak bisa percaya lagi." (Kidou meninggalkan Gouenji)

"T-tunggu dulu! Jude!"

(Sekarang…Planet Tiger dulu…)

Hayami: _Akogare wa tooku kasundeku…sonna toki mo. Soba ni ite kureru kimi ga boku no michishirube…_

Kidou: (ikut bernyanyi mendekati Fidio) _Nani ga tadashii koto ka ga wakaranaku natte mo. Shinjita risou wa kitto genjitsu ni naru…_

Hayami: _Ano hi tikaiatta m irai no yume to…chigau keshiki hirogatte ite mo._

Kidou: _Me ni utsuru mono dake ga subete ja nai…donna takai kabe mo norikoete yukou…_

Hayami: _Boku ga bokura shiku aru tame ni._

Kidou: _Unmei no TOBIRA wo…_

Hayami n Kidou: …_kimi to hiraite yukou yo~_

Fidio n Kidou: _Ano hi kizukiageta mirai no chizu ni…shimesaretenai basho da to shite mo._

Handa n Hayami: _Kono tabi no kotae kitto soko ni aru…_

All: _Mada minu ashita so osoreru koto naku…afuredasu omoi mune ni daite. Atarashii sekai wo…bokura egaite yukou yo_!

"Ini…tidak mungkin! Master Aiden…pasti akan marah besar…" (Gouenji meninggalkan scene)

(Film Mode selesai)

"_And…cut_!"

"Tadi hebat sekali lho, Fidio!" seru Mark.

"Ah…itu tidak seberapa…adegan yang kamu debat dengan Shawn nanti lebih bagus…" balasnya.

Di Planet Tiger nggak kalah rame-nya gara-gara karaoke tadi yang sungguh tak disangka…tapi hasil _voting_-nya bisa menyamai para junior!

Aneh tapi nyata…? Memang!

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Fuyuka Version)<p>

"Ah…seri lagi! Seri lagi!" sahut Kariya sambil melempar kaleng minumannya.

"Kariya-kun, jangan begitu…" tegur Aoi dengan gestur yang pertanda menyuruh Kariya untuk membuang kaleng itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Sudahlah…hari ini juga tidak ada Hikaru…" ujar Tenma yang kesannya sedikit menyindir.

"Aku duluan ya," gumam Tsurugi sambil meletakkan beberapa uang receh di meja untuk membayar minumannya.

"Ah, tunggu dulu Tsurugi! Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita karaoke-an?" ajak Shinsuke.

"Karaoke-an…?"

"Ah sudahlah…ikut saja! Kariya…kau juga!" tambah sang defender kecil itu.

"Aku…?"

Karena desakan Shinsuke; Kariya, Tenma, dan Tsurugi hanya mengikuti bimbingan-nya hingga ke sebuah tempat karaoke yang tak jauh dari sana…

"Oh…di sini ya…?" tanya Tenma sambil melihat-lihat ke kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, depan…ampe belakang juga! Biasalah…mantan anak rada-rada kamse…

"Yup! Dan sekarang…Kariya, kamu mau nyanyi duluan?" tawar Shinsuke.

"Boleh saja sih…" jawab Kariya yang sepertinya sudah tidak punya pilihan.

"Ya sudah! Duduk dulu deh di sini!" ujar Shinsuke sambil menyeret(?) Tenma dan Tsurugi keluar. Lalu Kariya…?

"W-woi! Apa-apaan nih? Ng…eh? Torinoko City…? Sepertinya aku tahu lagu ini…"

Sementara itu…di luar…

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa pake nyeret segala?" sahut Tsurugi sambil sedikit emosi.

"Aku sudah menyediakan rencana…tenang saja…"

"Rencana apa?" tanya Tenma.

"Shinsuke…boleh aku keluar sekarang?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang kita kenal dengan nama…

"Hikaru? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tenma lagi.

"Ah…aku yang menyuruh dia datang…" jawab Shinsuke.

"Jadi…ini alasan kamu terlambat tadi?" tebak Tsurugi.

"B-benar sih…"

"Dasar…kenapa nurut saja sih?" bentak(?) Tsurugi.

"Sudahlah…lebih baik kita ikuti saja rencana Shinsuke dan memperhatikan Kariya yang dari tadi menyanyi di sana…" jelas Tenma yang dengan sukses memecahkan perdebatan singkat itu.

#Torinoko City-Vocaloid#

Kariya: _Zero to ichi ga kousasuru chiten machigai darake no komyunikeeshon. Anata no namae wa nandesu ka? Juumoji inai de kotae yo._

Hikaru: #belum masuk tapi Kariya bisa denger suaranya# _Kako to mirai ga kousasuru chiten iku ate o ushinatta genzaichi. Anata wo doushite ikiteiru no? Hyakumoji inai de kotae yo._

Kariya: #nyari-nyari Hikaru# _Kako saikousoku no yoru ga akeru…_

Hikaru: #baru masuk# _…baransu toru koto mo…_

All: …_dekinai mama._

Hikaru: _Jibun dake dokoka torinokosareta._

Kariya: _Oto no nai sekai; tsukurareta sekai._

Hikaru: _Itanda kajitsu o suteru dake nara…_

Kariya: …_futari mo iranai, hitori de dekiru kara._

Hikaru: _Hiru to yoru ga kousasuru chiten dareka ni aitakute, aenakute. _

Kariya: _Watashi no namae wa nandesu ka? Juumoji inai de oshiete._

Hikaru: _Uso to hontou ga kousasuru chiten kokyuu ga tomarisou na heisokukan._

Kariya: _Watashi wa doushite ikiteiru no? Hyakumoji inai de oshiete…_

All: _Suki…kirai suki kirai no kurikaeshi de. Tsukarekitta ai wa…mou iranai!_

Kariya: _Jikan dake itsumo toorisugiteiku…_

Hikaru: _…ichibyou goto ni kuzureteiku sekai._

Kariya: _Iganda keshiki ni nuritsubusareta…_

Hikaru: _…kotae wa iranai; itsuwari de ii no._

* * *

><p>"Harusnya aku tahu kalau ini rencana-mu…" gumam Tsurugi.<p>

"Memangnya kenapa, Tsurugi?" tanya Shinsuke dengan nada protes.

"Kelihatannya berjalan lancar ya…" ujar Tenma yang agak OOT tapi masih bisa diterima dengan baik oleh kedua temannya. Oke, kembali ke lagu!

* * *

><p>All: <em>Jibun dake dokoka torinokosareta, iro no nai sekai; yume ni mita sekai. Itanda kajitsu o suteru koto sura…hitori ja dekinai; soba ni ite hoshikute.<em>

…

Kedua pemuda itu pun diam sejenak…mencoba untuk mencerna sedikit barisan terakhir dari lagu tadi…

_Hitori ja dekinai; soba ni ite hoshikute._

_I can't do it alone; I need you by my side._

* * *

><p>AN: Bagi yang penasaran kenapa cerita-nya tiba-tiba agak melenceng ke chara yang lain…mohon dimaklumi. Maafkan MasaHika yang nyelip karena author satu ini memang shipper berat MasaHika (entah sejak kapan padahal dasarnya bukan fujoshi tulen…). Anyway, sekian dulu untuk part abal-abal ini…ada yang bersedia review? Dan untuk Tokyo Teddy Bear itu terinspirasi dari sebuah video Niconico Chorus IE GO…lalu yang Mirai no Chizu itu sebenernya beneran dinyanyiin ama Shimono Hiro (Fidio n Handa) dan Yoshino Hiroyuki (Kidou n Hayami). Yosh! Sekian dan terima gaje!


	7. The Neverending Tragedy

A/N: Gomen telat update desu! Belakangan ini author lebih fokus ke fic ama beberapa fic collab…DX

Dan karena fic ini basisnya IE original…saia jadi susah nyesuain karena udah kebiasaan nulis GO (ya, kalian bisa lihat dari chapter sebelumnya).

Nah, sebelum lanjut…saia telat ngucapin makasih ke Risa-san yang waktu itu sempet baca…dan juga mungkin ada lagi yang baca tapi tidak bisa saia sebutkan, terimakasih juga ^^

_Now…let's go to the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Fubuki Version)<strong>

Bukannya begimana lagi…suasanya hati Atsuya hancur sudah!

"Aduh…ini kan adegan pas ane deket-deketin si ceniluse (cewek tengil udik selangit)! Ah, mati dah gue!" Atsuya mulai kambuh _syndrome_-nya yang menyangka bahwa kiamat sudah dekat.

"Sudah sudah…lakukan seperti biasa aja sih…" Shirou mulai kewalahan ngurusin adiknya.

"Ngomong doang sih gampang! Ngelakuinnya _nii-san_….ngelakuinnya!" Atsuya menimbulkan penekanan di kata terakhir. Shirou akhirnya menyerah menasihati Atsuya dan hanya duduk di sebelah Fidio.

"Berantem ama Atsuya ya….?" goda Fidio. "Nggak kok," Shirou pura-pura cuek.

"Ah yang bener…"  
>"Udah sih, diem aja. Apa masalahnya sih?" emosi Shirou hampir kumat.<p>

"Ng…eh, Mark! Duduk gih! Bentar lagi mulai tuh!" Fidio malah mengalihkan pembicaraan yang bikin Shirou tambah geregetan lagi.

Sementara Mark menatapnya sinis, "…terus gue harus bilang WAW gitu? Semua juga tau kali kalo bentar lagi syuting, makanya ane ke depan biar kelihatan lebih jelas," Mark dengan sigap berdiri di dekat _setting_.

"Ya elah, galak amat bang…ane kan cuma ngasitau," ucap Fidio nyaris mewek.

Oke, daripada memperhatikan tingkah laku teman-teman yang tak jelas kita ini, mari kita kembali ke Planet Tiger di mana aksi perang antara anak kelas 1 dan 2 tidak akan usai sampai akhir hayat…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Fuyuka version)<strong>

"Rame lagi ya, Toramaru?" tanya Touko dengan _sweatdrop _arung jeram. "Yap, dengan alasan yang sama pula…" Toramaru ikutan _sweatdrop_, tapi tingkat Kalimalang.

"Kali ini siapa lagi, Toramaru?" tanya Aoi tanpa _sweatdrop _(?).

"Ya…"

"Anak kelas satu aja belagu!" teriak seseorang yang sudah berada di atas panggung. Mendengar suara tadi, Aoi tidak berpikir panjang lagi, melesatlah ia jauh ke dekat panggung itu (dan sepertinya nggak jauh jauh amat…).

"Ah, Midori_-san _ama Akane_-san _jahat!" balas korban adu mulut tadi. "Tunggu, Midori_-chan_, tadi ngapain kita ke sini?" tanya gadis berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Akane.

"Astaga, dasar pikirannya Shindou mlulu…ADU KARAOKE WOI, ADU KARAOKE!" teriak Midori yang bisa kedengeran sampai ke ujung bumi.

"Eh…anak kelas 1 udah tenang, malah seniornya yang ngajak ribut…" gumam Shinsuke dari bangku penonton. Ya, kebetulan saja ia dan teman-temannya sedang makan di restoran itu.

"Tau tuh…sebenernya yang belagu siapa sih?" Kariya malah bertanya, sementara Hikaru ama Tenma geleng-geleng. "Ane tanya Hikaru…bukan ente," ucap Kariya yang rada makjleb buat yang satu lagi.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan lu jadi orang Betawi, Kar?" tanya Tsurugi yang kesannya OOT.

"Ini lagi…malah jadi Betawi…" Hikaru _sweatdrop _sambil ngelanjutin minum _milkshake_.

"Udah woi, mending nontonin adu karaokenya!" Shinsuke memperingatkan.

Sementara itu…

"Kinako_-chan_!" seru Aoi memanggil nama anak yang katanya(?) kelas 1 SMP itu di atas panggung.

"Aoi_-chan_! Tolong bantu aku, senior ini tidak mau kalah!" ajak Kinako. Aoi berpikir sejenak…

…

"Baiklah, ayo!"

"_Yosh_! Adu karaoke antara Seto_-san _dan Yamana_-san _dari grup senior dengan Nanobana_-kun _dan Sorano_-kun_ dari grup junior. Silahkan menikmati!" sahut Toramaru yang sekali lagi, MC dadakan.

#Seishun Oden-Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone#

All: _Seishun oden~_

Midori n Akane: _Suki ni natta kimochi dare ni mo kakusenai._

Aoi n Kinako: _Kono tokimeki doushitara tsutaerareru?_

Midori n Akane: _Oden boy…_

Aoi n Kinako: _Oden girl…_

All: _Retro-modern na tabemono ninkimono._

Akane: _Suki nanda mono._

Akane: _Hanpen tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku._

Midori: _Aonori spangle kokoro midareru watashi._

Kinako: _Main dish wa oden._

Aoi: _Betsubara de mou ippon._

Akane: _Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni._

Midori: _Kizukanakatta yo~_

All: _Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete. Tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete. Sukidatte koto wakatte shimatta kara…seishun oden~_

* * *

><p>"Hee…mereka hebat!" seru Tenma. "Iya, untuk memilih mana yang lebih baik pun aku tidak bisa!" tambah Shinsuke.<p>

Sementara ketiga teman yang lain hanya terdiam…tapi tetap saja tersepona(?) juga.

* * *

><p>Kinako: <em>Chikuwa no date chuu ni. Tsugi wa tamago no o-sasoi~<em>

Aoi: _Sono oishisa tokimeki, aijou wa dashikon._

Midori: _Suteki na ai no taste…_

Akane: _…kurikaeshi shita tsuzumi._

Aoi: _Sayonara shita bakari demo…_

Kinako: _…tsugu aita ku naru._

All: _Sankaku konnyaku kushi ni sashi, aiai kasa ni mieru desho. Mayowazu kaku wa anata no namae…seishun oden~_

All: _Nipponchuu e tsutaeyou, sekaichuu e tsutaeyou._

Kinako: _Meutsuri shichau oishisa ippai~_

All: _Hitori ni kimerarenai o-nabegoto minna suki. Watashi matteru koisuru oden…seishun oden~_

…

All: _Seishun oden…_

* * *

><p>"Nah lho, aku juga bingung mau dukung siapa…" keluh Touko. "Itu sih, aku juga…" Fuyuka mengakui. Namun yang bilang begitu bukan cuma mereka; 96% orang disana juga berpikir begitu. 4%-nya ya…keempat orang yang adu karaoke barusan.<p>

"Baiklah…hasil vote menentukan…"

#SFX: jeng jeng jeng jeng…#

"Seri lagi!" dan semua penonton di sana gubrak.

"Astaga…kenapa mesti seri lagi…" gumam Kariya yang sudah nyaris tak berdaya (lebay).

"Lha siapa suruh…yang nge-vote kan kalian, bukan saia!" balas Toramaru. "Nah…ada yang mau adu karaoke lagi? Biar nggak seri!" tawarnya.

"Ng…Touko_-san_, kenapa tidak kamu saja?" tanya Fuyuka. "Maunya sih, tapi…aku harus kerja kelompok dulu, jadi-"

"Seperti janji, goceng, goceng!" sahut seseorang yang sepertinya lagi malakin orang di pinggir restoran itu.

"Ya elah…ane lagi kere nih! Ngutang lagi ya," kata salah seorang 'preman' di sana. Ya…siswa-siswi di sana lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Minamisawa Atsushi, asal dari Gassan Kunimitsu. Dan yang 'preman' satu lagi?

"Dasar, lu dah ngutang berapa kali hah! Kalo ditotal 10000 ada kali dari 5000…" jelas sang pemalak tadi yang ternyata adalah…

"KURAMA!" teriak Touko seraya menghampirinya. "Bukannya disuruh kumpul di rumah Aoyama? Kenapa masih di sini? Gue aja telat!" katanya seolah membanggakan dirinya yang tidak pernah telat itu.

"Ye…situ juga telat kan? Ngapain nyalahin orang…" sahut Kurama dengan nada sinis yang sedang membereskan kartunya yang habis digunakan bermain judi atau sejenisnya. Ya…dia emang nggak pernah kapok.

"Lha kan gue pikir lu udah ada di sana! Yuk, buruan!" ajak Touko dengan kasar, tapi Kurama tidak menggrubisnya.

"Nggak ah, masih ada 3 preman yang belom gue palakin disini!"

"Malakin orang mlulu pikirannya! Ayo, kerja kelompok!"

"Kagak, lu pergi mah pergi aja! Gue di sini!"

Dan dengan demikian…mungkin alangkah baiknya kalau…

"Gimana kalau kalian adu karaoke aja?" usul Minamisawa tiba-tiba.

* * *

><p>"Aku cuma bercanda woi!" dan ternyata Minamisawa hanya bercanda, tapi terlambat…Touko dan Kurama tetap bersikeras adu karaoke.<p>

"Ini sih bukan masalah kelas 1 atau senior kan?" tanya Kariya. "Ng…bukan…" jawab Tenma. "Gue tanya Hikaru woi!"

"Kan Hikaru lagi pergi ke toilet! Gimana sih ente?"

"Udah woi, diem!" Shinsuke terus mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya yang sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Zaizen, kalau kau menang, aku akan ikut kerja kelompok. Tapi, kalau kau kalah, jangan pernah melarangku untuk malakin orang lagi…oke?"

"Sip!"

"Oke…adu karaoke dimulai lagi…antara Touko_-san _dengan Kurama_-senpai_…siap?" tanya Toramaru.

"Siap!" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

#HOT LIMIT-Jpop#

Kurama: _Yo! Say natsu ga mune o shigeki suru, nama ashi miwaku no maameido._

Touko: _dasu toko dashite tawawa ni nattara…houmono no koi wa yare soukai!_

Kurama: _gomagashi kikanai usugi no kyokusen wa, kakushinhan no shinayakana style!_

Touko: _taisuisei no kimochi ni kirikawaru, shunkan no mabushisa wa ikaga na mono._

Kurama: _Kokoro made nugasareru, atsui kaze no yuuwaku ni._ _Makechatte kamawanai kara, manatsu wa fushouji mo…kimi shidai de._

Touko: _Youseitachi ga natsu o shigeki suru, nama ashi miwaku no maameido._

Kurama: _dasu toko dashite tawawa ni nattara, houmono no koi ga dekisou kai?_

Touko: _Kimi janakutemo bate gimi ni mo naru yo, atsui bakka no machi wa yuutsu de._

Kurama: _Suki o misetara fui ni mimi ni hairu, sabu i gyagu nanka de suzumitakunai._

Touko: _musekaeru nettaiya o, irodoru hanabi no you ni. Uchiagete chiru omoi nara, kono mama…dakiatte…kogareru made…_

Kurama: _Youseitachi to natsu o shitaku naru, atsui yokubou wa tornado._

Touko: _dasu mono o dashite, sunao ni naritai…kimi to boku to nara It's All Right!_

* * *

><p>"Tadi bukannya mau kerja kelompok katanya?" tanya Aoi yang sudah kembali ke kumpulan aslinya.<p>

"Entah…" Fuyuka hanya geleng-geleng.

"Eh…itu mereka!" sahut seseorang yang baru datang ke tempat itu.

"Lho, itu bukannya…" pikir Aoi, tapi segera buyar begitu sosok itu mencoba menaiki panggung.

* * *

><p>Touko: <em>tokai no biru no umi ja kanjinakenatteru kimi o…<em>

Kurama: _hieta wain no kuichizuke de…yowasete…torokashite…sashiagemashou_

Aoyama: #mendadak naik ke atas panggung# _youseitachi ga natsu o shigeki suru, mana ashi heso dashi maameido. Koi ni kamakete orusu ni naru no mo, daisuke deki ni mo ooruokkee!_

Touko n Kurama: #cengo sejenak#

Touko: _Yo! Say, natsu o dare to shitaku naru?_

Kurama: _Hitorine no yoru ni You Can Say Good Bye…_

Aoyama: _Oku no hou made, kawaku ma nai hodo…_

All: _Houmono no koi o shimasen ka?_

* * *

><p>Bunyi applause kian terdengar…sementara yang kena applause malah tambah cengo.<p>

"A-Aoyama!" sahut Kurama, sampai tumpeh-tumpeh(?) dia melihat sosok yang daritadi ia kira tidak ada itu.

"Aoyama, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Touko yang sendirinya juga kebingungan.

"Menurutmu?" Aoyama malah nanya balik dengan nada kurang mengenakkan. "Kan udah dibilangin; kumpul di rumah ane jam stengah 4…ini udah mau jam 5 tau! Taunya malah pada karaokean di sini…bilang kek kerja kelompoknya besok aja gitu…"

"Ya…maaf Aoyama, tadi si Zaizen ngajak ribut mlulu…" sindir Kurama.

"Enak aja! Situ lebih-lebih!" balas Touko. Beuh…kapan selesainya nih?

"Jadi skarang pada mau kerja kelompok nggak nih?" tanya Aoyama yang sepertinya jawabannya sudah jelas.

…

atau tidak?

"…yaudah deh."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Fubuki Version)<strong>

"Ah…MATI GUE!" Atsuya tiada bosan-bosannya meneriakkan kalimat itu…ampe-ampe ketiga temannya yang di sana udah pada mau mati BOSAN.

"Tenang aja sih, Atsuya! Entar yang ujung-ujungnya ama dia kan si Shirou, bukan kamu!" kata Fidio yang mencoba untuk mendiamkannya karena telinganya nyaris budeg gara-gara suara tegangan tinggi Atsuya.

"Tapi kan tetep aja ada langkah PDKT segala!" Atsuya menguatkan argumennya. "Ya…itu sih, yang lain juga…" bantah Shirou.

"Tapi, tapi-"

"Atsuya! Urabe! Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Hibiki yang tidak mau tahu-menahu ada situasi apa.

"AH! KIAMAT! KIAMAT!"

"Ya elah…kamu tinggal perhatiin aja si Urabe dari jauh…puas?" kata Mark yang kesannya makjlebjlebjlebnancepnusuk.

"Nggak! Tetep kagak!"

"_The Best For Her_, scene 10, take 1!" sahut Hitomiko.

"Tuh…udah mau mulai, cepetan!" teriak Fidio. "T-tapi…"

"…terpaksa ini mah…" gumam Shirou seraya mengangkat Atsuya ke tempat syuting, entah dengan _style _apa…yang jelas bukan _bridal style_.

"Woi! _Nii-san_! Lepasin!" teriakan Atsuya semakin menjadi-jadi…tapi Shirou tidak peduli. Daripada ia, Mark, dan Fidio budeg sekaligus…mending Rika aja yang budeg (nggak gitu). Oke, bukan itu.

"Sudah, diam saja disini!" tegas Shirou seraya menurunkan Atsuya dari pundaknya. "Woi! _Nii-san_!"

"_Ready…and action_!"

(Film Mode)

(Atsuya sedang berjalan perlahan di jalanan yang sepi. Dalam adegan ini kebetulan ia sedang berpikir, jdi ia tidak bicara…tapi dimainkan rekaman yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya (ada dalam model italic).)

"_Sejujurnya…apa yang Shawn incar dari kemarin? Mendadak sikapnya berubah…seperti orang yang baru jatuh cinta saja…"_

(Atsuya berjalan lagi, hingga ia akhirnya mendengar suara nyanyian Rika.)

#Natsu ga Yattekuru-Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone#

Rika: _Asufaruto hizashi teritsukete, semi tachi ga naki koe no korabo. Kinou no ame moyan de, haruka na uso mitai na sora._

_Baabekyuu, soshite natsu matsuri, ibento wa mejirooshida kedo…soko ni kimi sae ireba, sore dake de ii._

_Boodaa no shatsu ni awasete, aoi sandaru hoshii na. Taiyou ga toke dasu mae ni, koi wo shiyou yo~_

_Natsu ga yattekuru, tsui ni yattekuru. Saa hadashi de kakete fuzake sugita toki wa atsu sa no sei ni shite._

_Natsu ni tobikonde, natsu ni tsutsumarete. Kitto wasurerarenai. Watashi shijou saikou no kiseki, arienai kurai…kanpeki na natsu._

* * *

><p>"Luarbiasa." (ucap Atsuya tiba-tiba yang membuat Rika terkejut.)<p>

"Tak heran jika Shawn sampai terpikat denganmu, wanita yang bersuara emas." (lanjutnya yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat ke toilet dan muntah di sana. Dibilang suara besi aja dia nggak mau, apalagi suara emas!)

"Kau…Aiden bukan?" (tanya Rika.)

"Ya. Aiden Frost…"

…

"…calon pendampingmu nanti." (kata Atsuya dengan ekspresi yang mungkin bisa membuat para fangirl tewas dalam hitungan detik.)

(Film Mode selesai)

* * *

><p>"Cut! Itu bagus! Istirahat sejenak, dan kita akan mulai lagi!" perintah Hibiki sementara Atsuya langsung lari ke toilet.<p>

"Ya…kami mengerti perasaanmu…" demikian pikiran Mark, Fidio, dan Shirou secara serempak.

"Nah, kebetulan Urabe tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, jadi kita ambil dulu adegan saat dia berperan," jelas Hibiki. "Dengan begitu habis ini kita akan syuting adegan saat Suzette menyatakan cintanya pada Shawn."

…

Maaf, hening sejenak.

"EEEEH?"

"YES!" Atsuya yang baru keluar dari toilet malah lonjak-lonjak.

Bagaimana ini jadinya untuk Fubuki…? Dan kapan anak kelas 1 dan para senior akan usai perangnya?

Terlebih lagi…

Bagaimana hubungan Fubuki dan Fuyuka setelah ini…?

* * *

><p>AN: Sekali lagi…KAMI MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA ATAS KETUNDAAN UPDATE.

Habis author kira fic ini nggak ada yang minat lagi, jadi terpaksa kami nyatakan discontinued, tapi sekarang sudah bisa lanjut lagi setelah SEKIAN lama hiatus.

Kalau mau review silahkan…guest review nggak akan saia matikan, tapi mohon dengan teramat sangat, jangan gebukin saia lagi.

…

_I'm serious_! Oke, sekian dulu.

See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…

-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-


	8. Junior vs Senior, masih?

A/N: OKE! Karena kebosanan yang amat sangat, ni fic akhirnya lanjut juga dgn sedikit keterpaksaan /digebukin/

oke2, lanjut aja daripada banyak ribut entar ni fic nggak lanjut2. Disclaimer IE, GO, CS, Galaxy belongs to level-5. Enjoy~ /tebarwaffle

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Fubuki version)<strong>

"Dengan begitu habis ini kita akan syuting adegan saat Suzette menyatakan cintanya pada Shawn."

…

Maaf, hening sejenak.

"EEEEH?"

"YES!" Atsuya yang baru keluar dari toilet malah lonjak-lonjak, yang membuat Shirou menatapnya tajam.

Bisa-bisanya ia lonjak-lonjak di saat-saat kayak gini—seolah-olah posisi mereka tertukar ya?

"Syuting akan dimulai setelah istirahat. Silahkan istirahat dulu," ujar Hibiki yang menimbulkan kelegaan bagi semuanya, terutama Shirou…yang merasa hidupnya akan segera ditelan bumi begitu saja setelah memerankan adegan yang berikutnya ini. Ah, ternyata ia dan Atsuya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda.

"Diselamatkan oleh istirahat ya, _nii-san_?" tanya sang adik sambil memandang kakaknya yang mulai memucat. "Atsuya…"

"Nanti juga kau akan mengerti rasanya. Sepandai-pandainya memainkan peran, pasti ada suatu celah yang menjadi sikap asli, dan kali ini; celahnya tidak akan kecil, _nii-san_," jelasnya lalu pergi ke ruangan lain di mana Mark dan Fidio berada.

"…Atsuya, kau hebat juga bisa sampai di sini…"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Fuyuka version)<strong>

"Eh, coba tebak, deh!" sahut Kariya begitu menampakkan dirinya di meja kumpulan 'geng'-nya.

"Apa?" tanya Hikaru, Tenma, dan Shinsuke bersamaan. Kebetulan anggotanya lagi lengkap.

"Gue ngomong ke Hikaru doang, bukan semuanya!" …kok _déjà vu_.

"Lagian lu mau ngomong aja suaranya kedengeran ampe Okinawa!" Tenma mulai nyolot _syndrome_. Shinsuke mengangguk dalam rangka setuju.

"Berlebihan lu, ah! Emang iya, Hikaru?" tanya Kariya kepada si bocah ungu polos.

"Ng...sebenernya-"

"Betewe, tadi kau mau ngomong apa sih? Kok semangat amat?" sang bocah gigantisme mulai nimbrung-nimbrung.

"Kepo lu! Ini urusan gue sama Hikaru juga! …ng, sebenernya ini urusan klub sepak bola kita, tapi—"

PLAKPLETAKJEDUGDHUARR

"Gimana sih…lu kira kita bukan anggota klub sepak bola apa, dateng belakangan aja belagu," komentar Tsurugi sementara membiarkan Tenma dan Shinsuke yang menghajar sang DF cowok terbaru itu, meninggalkan Hikaru dalam air terjun _sweatdrop _dan tawa gelinya.

"Daripada- aduh!- elu! Dulu penghancur- woi!" ucap Kariya yang sudah tidak karuan gegara digebukin kedua _shota _yang entah dari mana kekuatannya bisa luarbiasa begitu, diajarin Tetsukado ataupun Kusaka aja kagak.

Hikaru sempat tertawa lagi sebelum bicara, "Kariya_-kun _tadi mau bilang apa?"

"UDAH WOI, STOP! Jadi gini, Hikaru…"

…

Tatapan mata dari tiga orang yang lain membuat Kariya meralat kalimatnya.

"…dan yang lainnya juga. Katanya senior udah capek ngeladenin kita, jadi mereka ngajakin damai, gimana?" lanjut Kariya yang berujung pada hening cipta.

…

"Oh, ngajakin damai. Bilang dong, gue sih ayo-ayo aja. Udah capek musuhan juga gue," respon Tenma dengan gampangnya.

"…kan ELU yang mulai ribut kemaren itu! Gimana sih?" Kariya sontak darah tinggi. "Bukan gue doang ya! Hikaru juga!" tapi Kariya mendadak pura-pura budeg.

"Hah? Lu sama Shinsuke yang mulai? Astaga, Shinsuke mau aja ikut-ikutan—"

"Woi! Aku nggak ikutan!" Shinsuke protes karena namanya dibawa-bawa yang untungnya nggak sampai pengadilan /kejauhan/.

"Ng, Kariya_-kun_, sebenarnya—" dan Hikaru pun ingin mengakui kalau yang mulai itu dia dan Tenma dengan lagu Right Now waktu itu. Walau benar yang menantang itu Tenma dan ia hanya berperan sebagai pasangan duet si provokator.

"Woi! Kariya! Jadinya gimana? Mau damai nggak? Aku sama Shindou udah pusing ngeliatin ginian!" dan datanglah si…siapa lagi kalau bukan _defender _cantik kita, Kirino Ranmaru bersama sahabat sehidup sematinya, Shindou Takuto.

"Iya bentar _senpai_, ini lagi diskusi!" dari Planet Libra.

"Diskusinya lama amat, pilihannya cuman dua; damai atau nggak. Nggak susah kok!" tambah Kirino lagi.

"Maunya sih damai—"

Dan Hikaru belum selesai ngomong Shindou udah kegirangan.

"_Yosh_! Kalau memang benar damai, nyanyi berjamaah yuk; kelas 1, 2, 3!" ajak Shindou yang kayaknya dateng ke sini cuma nafsu nyanyinya.

"…Shindou…" Kirino cuma pasrah menghadapi makhluk satu ini yang entah sejak kapan hobi sekali menyanyi. _Not to mention _suaranya bagus yang kadang membuat Kirino iri—eits, untuk apa iri; suaranya sendiri juga bagus kok.

"Apa? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat tentang itu?" Shindou menatap Kirino dengan wajah tak berdosa. "…iya sih, tapi…"

"Itu kakak-kakak kelas 3 juga sudah kumpul kok! Ayo dong, nyanyi bareng!" kali ini Shindou merengek dengan _Shindou eyes no jutsu _dan Kirino mau tak mau menurutinya.

"Iya iya, ayo—"

WOOSSH!

Kirino langsung ditarik menuju panggung, diikuti dengan Tenma dan Shinsuke yang saling berlari, Hikaru yang narik Kariya, dan Tsurugi yang tetap sok _cool _dan jalan biasa paling belakangan.

"Eh, kita udah mau damai nih?" tanya si pemalak dari edisi sebelumnya yang kayaknya belum puas berantem sama adik kelas.

"Oh, masih mau berantem?" Kariya nantangin sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kariya_-kun_, hentikan," tegas Hikaru yang sekejap membuat Kariya menahan amarahnya. Oke, bukan cuma Hikaru, Tsurugi pun menatap Kariya dengan serius.

"Beneran nih kita mau damai? Yang lain tau nggak?" tanya Aoyama. "Nah, makanya kita mau nyanyi bareng-bareng, biar semuanya- yang hadir di kafe ini tau!" jawab Shindou dengan pejelasan singkat.

"Kebetulan karena orangnya banyak, nyanyinya oper-operan _mic _dulu ya!" kata Toramaru seraya memberikan _mic _pada Tenma.

…

Eh, sejak kapan dia—

"Karaoke Planet Tiger kali ini; kolaborasi perwakilan dari kelas 1, 2, dan 3 SMP seberang! Selamat menyaksikan!"

#Senbonzakura-Vocaloid#

Tenma: _daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei, rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka_

Tsurugi: _hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi, akuryou-taisan ICBM_

Shinsuke: _kanjousen o hashirinukete, touhon-seisou nan no sono_

Kariya: _shounen shoujo sengoku-musou, ukiyo no manima ni_

Hikaru: _SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE, KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO_

Sangoku: _koko wa utage hagae no ori, sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

Shindou: _SANZEN-SEKAI, TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO_

Nishiki: _seiran no sora, haruka kanata, sono kousenjuu de uchinuite_

* * *

><p>Ichino: <em>hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou, ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu<em>

Kurumada: _AITSU mo KOITSU mo minna de atsumare, seija no koushin…wan, tsuu, san, shi_

Kirino: _zenjoumon o kugurinukete, anraku-joudo yakubarai_

Amagi: _kitto saigo wa daidan'en, hakushu no aima ni_

Aoyama: _SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE, KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO_

Hamano: _koko wa utage hagane no ori, sono dantoduai de mioroshite_

Kurama: _SANZEN-SEKAI, TOKOYO NO YAMI, NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO_

Hayami: _kibou no uta, haruka kanata, sono senkoudan o uchiagero_

* * *

><p>"Nah, <em>mic<em>-nya udah ada banyak. Ayo, ambil semuanya!" tawar Toramaru sambil keliling layaknya pedagang.

"Hai, boleh gabung nyanyi?"

"M-Minamisawa!" sahut Kurama. Sejak kapan anak kelas 3 narsis nan kece itu ada lagi di sini?

"Boleh saja!" jawab Shindou yang sekarang terlalu enak menikmati musik menuju reff berikutnya.

"Aku juga ya!" ucap seseorang yang mirip kelinci—_wait a second…_

"Murid baru ya? Boleh!" lagi-lagi Shindou yang balas. Entah apa yang salah sama anak itu hari ini..

* * *

><p>Tenma, Sangoku, Kirino, Hayami: <em>kanjousen o hashirinukete…<em>

Aoyama, Kurumada, Shindou, Kariya: _…touhon-seisou nan no sono_

Shinsuke, Ichino, Nishiki, Amagi: _shounen shoujo sengoku-musou…_

Hamano, Kurama, Hikaru, Tsurugi: _…ukiyo no manima ni_

Minamisawa: _SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE, KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO_

Fey: _koko wa utage hagane no ori, sono dantoudai o…_

All: _…tobiorite! SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE, kimi ga utai, boku wa odoru. Koko wa utage hagane no ori, saa kousenjuu o uchimakure~_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

Suara riuh tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi atmosfir. Memang itu kolaborasi yang luarbiasa!

"KEREN!" teriak Midori dari bangku penonton. "Shin_-sama _suaranya keren sekali~" dan terdengarlah bunyi kamera; kita semua tahu siapa makhluk yang bicara barusan.

"Mereka semua keren-keren, aku pun harus berusaha juga!" pikir Aoi, yang masih akan terus menggali potensi menyanyinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau murid baru SMP Raimon kan?" tanya Tenma kepada si rambut hijau jelmaan Hatsune Miku di 200 tahun mendatang.

"I-iya…"

"Hee…aku Matsukaze Tenma, kamu?" Tenma memperkenalkan diri dan—tunggu, 'aku'?

"F-Fey Rune…" Fey mendadak gagap. "_Yosh_! Salam kenal, Fey!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Ah iya, salam kenal juga…" Fey ikutan tersenyum.

"Eh, Tenma, mau ditinggal?" tanya Tsurugi yang sudah kira-kira berdiri 1 meter dari Tenma. Dan nampaknya Kariya dkk juga sudah duluan pergi.

"Ah, iya, iya!"

…

*beep beep beep…*

"Kazemaru_-san_, berita itu belum tersebar ke anak-anak daerah sini."

…

"_Wakkarimashita_."

"Dan dengan demikian, perang antara kelas 1 dan senior telah usai! Terimakasih telah menyaksikan!" seru Toramaru yang lagi-lagi jadi MC dadakan gegara Tobitaka ambil cuti bulanan.

* * *

><p>"Kerja bagus, Kudou, Amemiya!" komentar sang sutradara iklan. Sementara keduanya sedang bersandar pada dinding untuk istirahat sejenak.<p>

"Fuyuka_-san_, tadi aktingnya bagus!" puji Taiyou. "Kamu juga, Amemiya_-san_!" balas Fuyuka sambil mengelap keringatnya sendiri dengan handuk.

"Ah, panggil aku Taiyou saja, tidak apa-apa," ucap Taiyou dengan _wink _khasnya.

"Fuyuka! Tadi kamu keren sekali!" teriak Touko dari area penonton. "_Ganbatte_, Fuyuka_-senpai_!" seru Aoi, yang berdiri di sebelah Touko…dan baru datang.

"Udah selesai, Aoi…" alhasil Touko _sweatdrop_. "Maaf telat, tadi ada ritual perdamaian antara anak kelas 1 dan senior…" jelasnya sambil mengatur nafas setelah berlari.

"Eh, damai juga akhirnya? Bagus deh, puyeng juga aku lama-lama ngeliatnya soalnya," komentar Touko yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke Fuyuka. Aoi pun lama-lama main HP, biasa…buka _Facebook_.

_**Sorano Aoi**_

_**24 notifications**_

_**#scroll down#**_

_**Kurama Pemalak Selalu**_

_gila, ntu film apaan…pemeran utamanya ganteng2 kenapa cewek utamanya jelek banget. Mestinya judulnya 'Prince and the Beast', bukan 'The Best For Her'._

_[Video]_

_**Like . Comment . Share . 5 minutes ago**_

_**2 people like this**_

_**View all comments**_

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_abwotnawpbaeptonbwotapeopa—MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM_

_**Akane Love Shin-sama**_

_itu film romance yang katanya mau keluar akhir tahun ya?_

_**Kinako Says Cheese**_

_kata orang-orang bagus…ceritanya sih bagus, pemeran utamanya sih bagus, tapi ceweknya, omicheese … OwO_

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_pemilih castingnya minta gue gampar serius_

_padahal ni film udah gue tunggu2in dari jaman baheula entah kapan—_

_**Kinako Says Cheese**_

_trailernya udah ada, senpai? _

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_udah, bulan lalu_

_**Hamano Tukang Mancing**_

_yg komen cewek semua masa…LOL XDDD_

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_^orang gila lewat_

_**Hamano Tukang Mancing**_

_Seto jahat ih =_=_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_film makin hari makin aneh2 aja…tapi film ini (kayaknya) ceritanya bakalan bagus, cocok ditonton orang pacaran_

_**Kirino Ranmaru**_

_apanya yang cocok Shindou…ciaelah yang udah punya pacar_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_siapa juga…_

_bukannya kamu?_

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_Hamano: bodo ah. lagian lu ikutan komen, brarti cewek jg dong_

_Shindou: nah, emang_

_Ranmaru: kan film romance. Oh Shindou udah punya pacar, baru tau gue_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_bentar…RANMARU? NGGAK SALAH BACA AKU?!_

_**Kirino Ranmaru**_

_Shindou lebay ih -_-_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_nama fb-ku pasti udah 'Shindou Takuto Lebay' kalo gitu _

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_itu typo elah -_- maaf Kirino_

_**Kirino Ranmaru**_

_Shindou: yaudah ganti nama fb sono _

_Midori: iya gpp, panggil Ranmaru juga gpp_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_nggak ah, entar fans-ku berkurang_

'_MIDORI'?! ciyee_

_**Kirino Ranmaru**_

_ehsialguejugatypo—_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_berarti jodoh_

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_Kirino: beneran nih? panggil gue Midori juga kalo gitu_

_Shindou: lu punya satu fans setia kok dan—astaga, kita kagak jodoh_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_siapa fans setia aku? OwO emang kita nggak jodoh! Yang jodoh kamu sama Kirino! __**(4 people like this)**_

_**Kirino Ranmaru**_

_Midori: oke Midori :)_

_Shindou: sirik yang nggak punya jodoh…sama Yamana sana_

_btw…itu kenapa pada ngelike commentnya Shindou—_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_oh mengakui juga kalo kalian jodoh XD_

_nggak ah, belum niat pacaran_

_iya dong, Shindou gitu /posefabulous_

_**Kirino Ranmaru**_

_biar cepet iya aja deh_

_oh belum niat pacaran tapi TTM dulu ya… __**Akane Love Shin-sama**_

_eh, dia udah ganti nama fb…frontal amat_

_najis Shin…_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_brisik…kayak ama Midori-san kagak_

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_Ranmaru: oke Ranmaru ;)_

_Shindou: heh, lu ttp panggil gue 'Seto'_

_eh iya si Akane ganti nama fb frontal amat—_

_**Kurama Pemalak Selalu**_

_orang2 malah nyari jodoh di status gue…_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_^bangga dong_

_btw, itu pemeran filmnya siapa? OwO_

_**Seto Midori Senpai**_

_Shawn Evans (chara utama): Fubuki Shirou, Aiden Frost: Fubuki Atsuya (njir, dia ada ternyata), Suzette Heartland: Urabe Rika. Itu doang yg gue tau_

"Tunggu…INI FILMNYA?"

"Kenapa _shock _begitu, Aoi?" tanya Touko. "Ng…ini…coba lihat trailernya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Fubuki version)<strong>

"Shirou, kamu tidak gugup?" tanya Fidio. Oh bicara apa dia—tentu saja gugup!

"Eh, untuk apa gugup? Ini kan hanya adegan film," dengan lugasnya Shirou menjawab, tapi Atsuya malah menatapnya sinis.

"Halah, sok berani. Aku aja ketar-ketir, apalagi _nii-san_!" tegasnya dengan nada meremehkan. "Sudahlah Atsuya, kalau Shirou bilang tidak, ya tidak," kata Mark yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Fubuki yang lebih muda itu.

Sementara itu, sayup-sayup dari sana, terdengar bunyi rekaman salah satu _soundtrack _untuk film ini nanti.

#Te wo Tsunagou-Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone#

Alpha: _kuni ya kotoba nado kankei nai no sa_

Gamma: _deaeta koto koso isshou no takaramono_

Beta: _hitori ja nai kara…_

Alpha n Gamma: _…kokoro tsuyoku naru_

Beta: _sugoshite kita basho ga chigatte mo dare datte…_

All: …_onaji aoi sora no moto ni umareta!_

Gamma: _darou?_

Alpha: _te wo tsunagou_

Beta n Gamma: _te wo tsunagou~_

Gamma: _kono sekai wa…_

Alpha n Beta: _…totemo yasashikute~_

Gamma: _marui no dakara_

Beta: _hitotsu ni narou_

Alpha n Gamma: _hitotsu ni narou~_

Gamma: _kono chikyuu ga…_

Alpha: _…subete no inochi ga…_

All: _…HOOMU nandakara~_

* * *

><p>KREK<p>

Pintu ruang rekaman terbuka, dan menampakan sosok ketiga manusia yang baru saja bernyanyi tadi.

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma! Tadi itu keren!" puji Fidio dengan senyum khasnya. "_Arigatou_, Fidio_-kun_," balas Beta, masih dengan sifat polosnya.

"Ya…kalau ada gue sih pasti keren," dan Gamma mulai kambuh sifat narsis nan apalahnya itu…dasar orang Prancis blasteran Vietnam /stopbawa2parodi .

"Sudahlah Gamma! Yang membuat keren itu gue!" dan Beta suaranya mulai rendah, dan ia nampaknya marah. Oh, sifat _yandere_-nya lepas…

Sementara Alpha…?

"Habis ini bagianmu kan, Fubuki Shirou?" ia malah bertanya. "I-iya…"

"Berjuanglah," kata si koala jejadian singkat, lalu menggeret kedua 'temannya' pergi.

…

"Sesaat lagi, syutingnya! Urabe, Fubuki Shirou, sudah siap?" tanya Hibiki yang sedang siap-siap di lokasi.

"Siap!" jawab Rika dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Shirou…?

.

.

.

"…siap."

-To be continued-

* * *

><p>"Eh, kamu tau nggak?" tanya Kariya sambil menghampiri teman-temannya sesama kelas 1.<p>

"Apa?" respon Hikaru, Tenma, Shinsuke, dan Tsurugi bersamaan.

"GUE NANYA HIKARU DOANG WOI…DEMI JUNJUN—"

"Hush, Kar, jaga bahasanya! Udah mau puasa nih!" tegur Tsurugi.

"…iya deh. Hasil Animage Grand Prix udah diumumin, lho!"

…

SRET

Semua pandangan mata menatapnya tajam, tapi Kariya tidak peduli.

"INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONE MENANG!"

…

"Kita menang lagi…?" tanya Hikaru tidak percaya, bukan berarti yang lainnya percaya sih…

.

.

.

.

"KITA MENANG LAGI!" teriak Tenma, Shinsuke, dan Hikaru. Sementara Tsurugi hanya tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kami mengucapkan selamat kepada Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, Kuroko no Basuke, dan Inazuma Eleven GO yang menempati 3 peringkat tertinggi Animage Grand Prix 2013."

"Dan juga selamat kepada Kirino Ranmaru (IE GO), Kuroko Tetsuya (KuroBasu), dan Tsurugi Kyousuke (IE GO) untuk menempati top 3 Best Male Character! Wah…selamat _senpai_, Tsur!" ucap Kariya.

"Juga selamat kepada Nanobana Kinako (IE GO CS), Morgiana (Magi), dan Beta (IE GO CS) untuk top 3 Best Female Character! Kinako_-chan _votingnya 700-an lho, _sugoi_!" seru Hikaru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"…yang membuatnya chara yang mendapatkan voting terbanyak di grand prix tahun ini," Kariya tambahkan.

"Dan sebagai perayaan Best Anime Song, kita juga memasukkan lagu kita yang juara satu di sini!" sahut Tenma sambil menunjuk lagu yang dinyanyikan trio Fisika tadi.

"DAROU?" seru kelimanya bersamaan.

"Kesimpulannya di Animage Grand Prix tahun ini, InaIre mengalami penurunan, tapi masih bisa menang banyak dan ini tentu saja karena _support _kalian semua," jelas Tsurugi.

"Terus dukung kami ya!" perintah(?) Shinsuke.

"Pesan singkat terakhir, yang mau tau keterangan lebih lanjut tentang Animage Grand Prix, silahkan lihat hasil 20 besarnya di Animonster bulan Juli…" pesan Hikaru.

"…tapi karena tidak ada Best Episode/peringkat 21 kebawah, yang mau tahu itu, bisa menghubungi penulis fic ini, walau tidak semua hasilnya bisa diberitahu," lanjut Kariya.

"Oke, sekian dari kami…"

"PIISU~!"

* * *

><p>AN: DEMIKIAN CHAPTER SUPER GAJE SATU LAGI TERSELESAIKAN DENGAN CARA YANG KURANG ELIT- /tebarwaffle

Mohon maaf bila ada typo, ketidakefektifan, dkk, mata writer lagi agak rabun karena ditetes cairan-entah-apa oleh dokter tadi jadi males ngecek /dilempar

Sekali lagi, SELAMAT BUAT IE GO CS DAN IE GO /tebarkeju

Lanjutannya kapan kau tanya? Silahkan review dulu /dihajar

P.S: bagi yg aktif di twitter, join parodi InaIre yuk, NistazumaEleven…dijamin nista :3 nottherighttimetopromotekarenapuasaokesipIknowthat 

Oh iya, buat yang puasa, _ganbatte_~ :3

See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…

-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-


End file.
